The Knight and The Demon: A Harry Potter and Raven story
by Juliegirl22
Summary: Raven, a princess born of a demon and a human, may either end up saving or destroying her kingdom once her father decides to use her as his tool. Harry Potter, a knight and a wizard, will do anything for his princess to save her from this fate. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **I've had a lot of ideas running through my head, so here is another Harry Potter and Raven story.**

 _Prologue_

 _A demon and a woman shall come together as one, and their union shall create a child. This child will grow into a young lady, will either be the savior of the Kingdoms, or the destruction of it._

 _And a boy born as the seventh month dies, will either be the help or hindrance to the fate of the Kingdoms, whatever path the lady takes._

 __Tados put down his quill, coming out of his trance, and looked at what he had written. He had been doing this for decades now, having visions of the future and writing it down as he saw it. He never really remembered his visions much, just flashes, so he looked to his writing to see what events would take place.

They seemed grim. But he sighed and stroked his long grey beard and stared out the castle window to the forest in the distance, where the sun had already set. They were likely far away, and would have no effect on his life. He was very old now, and he could sense his time was near. His chest was tight, and he knew his heart was slowly weakening. This would be his last prophecy.

He got up and walked to his bed. He did not fear death. In fact, he embraced it. He had lived long enough, far longer than most men. His own children had died before him, his wife, all his old friends. He was alone in the world. He laid on his bed and closed his eyes.

And death took him into its cold embrace before the sun rose.

 **Castle of the Western Kingdom, many years later.**

"Push, my lady! One more!"

The purple haired woman in the great bed gritted her teeth. A lady in waiting wiped her brow with a cool wet cloth and gripped her hand. The woman gave one last push with a shriek and suddenly a cry filled the air.

"My lady! It is a girl, a beautiful, healthy baby girl!"

The woman smiled as she collapsed against the pillows, exhausted after twelve hours of labor.

"Tell my husband, quickly."

The midwife cleaned and swaddled the baby and handed it to the new mother. She smiled at the baby, her perfect little girl.

A man with white hair pulled into a pony tail rushed into the chamber and saw his wife there in the bed, holding the little bundle.

"Arella!" he rushed to the bedside.

"Oh, Trigon, it is a girl!"

Trigon bent forward and saw the little girl, nestled in her mother's arm, her little fists clenching the blanket. She already had a head of purple hair, and looked just like her mother.

"She is beautiful," he breathed. "What should we name her?"

"Raven," answered Arella.

"The people are waiting for word," said Trigon. "Shall I now?" He gestured to Raven.

"Yes," said Arella.

Trigon carefully took Raven into his arms. She stretched her little arms out and yawned, blinking at her father.

"So alert, my little one," he whispered, walking from the room.

In the front courtyard, thousands of people had gathered, hearing that the queen was in labor with her first child. They watched the balcony and soon Trigon came out. Night was falling, but some of the people closer could see the white bundle in his arms.

"My people," Trigons voice boomed out. "My wife has given birth. Behold your future queen!"

He held up the bundle and the people, as one group, cheered and then knelt, paying respect the baby, who would one day, in the future, be the queen of the Western Kingdom.

And the future queen simply curled her fists and closed her eyes, safe and sleepy in her father's arms.

 _3 days later_

Trigon stood at his wifes bed, in shock. She had died. She had grown sick shortly after giving birth, and no amount of potions, and even Arella's own healing powers, had been able to make her well.

Trigon walked to the cradle where Raven was and he picked her up, tears streaming down his cheek.

"I am sorry, my daughter," he said. "I am so sorry my little one…"

 __ **Fifteen years later, Eastern Kingdom**

Harry Potter stood in the barn having packed his supplies. He was ready to leave.

"Ready for journey, Hedwig?" he asked the huge white stallion. It whinnied in response, seemingly excited.

Harry swung himself into the saddle and rode out of the barn into the yard, where Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Wizards and Knights, stood waiting.

Harry had come to this school at the age of eleven, his Aunt and Uncle glad to be rid of him. He had learned wizardry and the skills to be a knight. He could fight with magic, or with a sword. And now that he was seventeen, nearly eighteen, he had finished his lessons, and could go out in the world.

Hedwig pranced up to Dumbledore and lowered her nose for him to pat.

"You have made me very proud," said Dumbledore. "I knew your father and you have surpassed him. He would be very proud as well."

"Thank you, Professor," said Harry. Dumbledore reached up and they clasped each other's forearms, a sign of respect among men.

Harry met his friend Ron a bit later so they could ride together for awhile. Hermione, Ron's new wife, was with them on her own horse. She had gone to the school with them and she and Ron had married three days ago.

"Any idea where you're going?" asked Ron.

"I'm not sure," said Harry. "I've always wanted to travel, see the kingdoms, so I guess I'll just do that."

"Well, me and Hermione are getting a place in my parents town," said Ron. "Mum misses us. You'll come visit us right?"

"I will," said Harry.

The road was splitting, and Ron and Hermione took the fork heading to his town and Harry took the other, heading into the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After Arella's death, Trigon wasn't the same. Over the years, he started to become a little crueler, a little meaner. Everybody said Arella made him whole, and without her love, he had no balance.

He was good to his daughter though and he anyone could see he loved her.

Raven loved her father but a little part of her feared him.

When she had been ten, they had gone to war with an outlying kingdom, the Nacans. There king was a cruel man and he had been raiding villages of the Western Kingdom and he dared to think he could over run it entirely and take over. Well, Trigon wasn't going to just by and let that happen.

They had gone to an outpost near the edge to meet Nacans in battle that day. There King was there and he called for Trigon to come and fight his horde of men.

"Stay here, Raven, and watch," Trigon told Raven. "We will be fighting in the fields, but you will be able to see. Sometimes wars must be fought and won for a ruler to keep and protect his throne. Do you understand?"

"Yes, father," said Raven.

Her father donned his armor and rode out with his men. Raven stood at the ramparts, watching as the two armies faced off. With a war cry, her father raised his sword and charged, leading his men into battle.

Her father was a demon. A very powerful one, and Raven could only imagine the terror the soldiers felt, seeing his hulking form charging toward them, the four red eyes appearing from the darkness of his helmet. The red tint his skin took, his powerful strength and wicked speed.

Some of the men, seeing the four red eyes, tried to flee but her father chased them and ran through them with his sword, hacking and sawing off limbs. He must have killed a quarter of the army entirely by himself. The Nacan King decided to turn and run, but Trigon charged after him, impaled him with sword, and raised it. The Nacan King screamed and gurgled, choking on his own blood as he slid down the shaft. Trigon watched for a moment before he quickly twisted and flipped his sword and the dead king flopped on the ground, leaving an ever widening puddle of blood. He would bother them no more.

Raven, watching from the ramparts, realized just how powerful and deadly her father could be. And cruel. He could have simply lopped his head off, but he had to impale him, watch him squirm in agony and choke on his blood. She felt a shiver of fear.

But the men cheered, glad the battle was over and they rode back. Her father met her in the courtyard.

"Well, buttercup?" he asked.

"You were…very brave," said Raven, not sure what to say.

Trigon laughed as he removed his armor and then he picked Raven up and held her.

"One day, you will marry and one day, you will rule. War cannot always be avoided, remember that buttercup."

"I will Father."

Now Raven was nearly sixteen and things had changed. Her father was no longer as affectionate, calling her buttercup and holding her, not that she wanted to be called buttercup (too old) or held (too big) but he still could have made more time for her. But he was busy and was planning on warring with the Nacans again. The son of the old King now ruled and Trigon wanted to invade and take over there paltry little kingdom.

Now he telling her she needed to be wed soon.

Also, she would be getting her powers soon.

Arella had been able to lift things with the power of mind, teleport, and heal. Raven had the same powers but Trigon said they wouldn't come for a bit. She had used them before but it had been strictly by accident.

The only thing Raven could do, was use her mother's mirror to access Nevermore, a place where her various emotions lived. They all made up Raven combined, but some had to be suppressed to prevent accidental destructive usage of her power. With Raven being half demon, this was necessary and she had learned throughout her life about meditation, and how to suppress Rage, the most dangerous emotion she had.

So Raven suppressed Rage most of all, and she suppressed the others, to prevent accidents.

And the whole needing to marry some boy was a real pain too. She couldn't think of anyone she wanted to marry. Sure there were a few handsome ones, but usually they were stupid, or they just looked at her like a piece of meat. And besides she preferred being by herself, studying, reading and meditating.

Little did she know how soon that would change.

Her father had left the castle with his men, heading out for war. The castle was quiet, enough defenses left behind to protect it. Raven was supposed to be inside it, safe, but she was bored and had decided to sneak off and go walking through the woods.

She went too far and when night was near, she realized she was lost. She had gone farther than before and didn't recognize the area she was in.

"Whatcha doin girly?"

Raven heard a man's voice behind her and she turned, and there was not one, but several. And they all looked like rough types.

"Why don't you come with us?"

"Leave me alone," said Raven. The men started to surround her. Raven realized she was screwed. She had a dagger, but it wouldn't help much.

One of the men lunged for her, but Raven jumped back, pulling her dagger out. She slashed his arm and he yelped.

But Raven didn't see the fist flying toward the side of her head. The blow connected and Raven cried out and fell, dropping the dagger which was quickly removed from her grasp. The men grabbed her and dragged her up.

"You cut me, you little bitch!" snarled the man whose arm she had slashed. He punched her in the stomach. She doubled over, winded.

"I'm Trigons daughter," she managed to get out. "You lay your hands on me, he will kill you!"

The man paled for a second.

"Bullshit," said another. "He's gone off to war. By the time he gets back, she'll be long gone with us. How he gonna find her? She's alone out here. Pretty stupid."

The men nodded in agreement.

"Get her on the horses,"

"Aren't we gonna have her?"

"At the castle, a pretty thing like this, Dulgar will want first dibs, especially her being a princess and all."

They started to drag her off, Raven shrieked, hoping someone would hear her, but nobody did.

They tied her up and gagged her and flung her over a horse. The rider got on and smacked her butt before kicking the horse to get it moving.

Raven felt fear as they rode away. Her father was far away and anything could happen to her before she was found.

 **Knights Inn**

Harry Potter sat in the inn, at a table with a couple of locals, having some ale. He had had a long day. He had killed a group of zombats that had been plaguing this village. He had been riding around the kingdoms, taking jobs from the Lords and Dukes, and killing the occasional monster. Now he was having a rest, and some free ale. His horse, Hedwig, was being taken care of in the stable.

"Oy," said a man coming into the Inn and heading for his table. "Sir, I think we got some trouble."

Harry looked up. "What's the problem?"

"I was out hunting in the woods outside of town, I saw a group of riders go by, they didn't see me, I hid, they looked like the rough sort, but I think they got a lady. There was someone tied up on one of the horses and I heard the men laughing about who got dibs after "the Boss got his". I couldn't really see too good, what the tied up person looked like, but I'm pretty sure it was a well to do lady. Her cloak looked bright purple and silver from what I could tell. Only high born wears purple and silver.

Harry didn't like the idea of a woman being kidnapped by scumbags, whether she was high born or not. No woman deserved that. The men likely had only one idea of what to do with her.

"Which way?"

In a few minutes, Harry was on Hedwig, riding out in the direction the men were going.

 **Dulgar's Castle.**

The castle was old and abandoned. Obviously these men had found it and just decided to use it. They dragged Raven inside and presented her to a man sitting on a crumbling throne in the Great Hall, drinking ale. He looked drunk.

"Lookit, she says's a princess," said a man.

Dulgar squinted at Raven, bound and gagged on the filthy floor.

"Mmm, a princess eh? All I care about is a tight pussy. But she is very pretty. I shall enjoy making her scream."

"Says if we touch her, her daddy, the king, is gonna make us pay."

Dulgar laughed. "He's at war. And how is he gonna to find you! Stupid bitch, you belong to me now, and if you're good, I'll let the rest of the men have a turn with you."

Raven struggled at her bonds, trying not to letter terror overwhelm her. Why had she been so stupid to go too far in the woods, and not tell anyone where she was going!

Dulgar slammed back some drinks, leaving Raven to lie on the floor while the rest of the men ate and drank. Finally, wobbling, Dulgar got up and picked Raven up the neck and dragged her to her feet.

"Let's go upstairs sweety," he slurred. "Nobody disturb us."

Raven struggled but he dragged her upstairs and into a dimly lit bedroom. He closed and locked the door and shoved her toward the bed, cutting her bonds.

"Take your clothes off."

"N-no…"

"We can do this the easy way, you strip, I fuck you, or we can do this the hard way, I cut your clothes off, not caring how deep my blade goes, and then I can fuck you bleeding body. Pick one!" he finished with a roar, slurring and wobbling and drawing out a dagger.

Raven shook and removed her cloak and then her dress, leaving her in just her shift.

"All of it!" he roared.

Raven took her shift off, shiver from cold and fear and Dulgar grabbed her, looking her up and down.

"Nice, lay on the bed." He flung her down and removed his breeches, and crawled on top of her. He smelled disgusting and Raven was trying to breathe, he was crushing her…

There had been some yelling from the hall and Raven had blocked it out, assuming the men were just playing some rowdy drinking game. She didn't expect the door to come bursting open a moment later and a man to come charging in with a sword.

Dulgar looked up surprised to see a man coming at him. He reared up off the bed, raised his dagger-

The knight stabbed him in the chest, snarling with fury.

"Rape a lady, you despicable piece of trash!"

Dulgar fell off the bed, bleeding.

"W-wha-" he managed before laying still.

Averting his eyes, the man quickly reached for Raven's cloak and tossed it her. She grabbed it, grateful to having something to cover herself with.

"Are you…okay my lady?" he asked.

"Yes," said Raven. "You got here just in time."

Looking at him, Raven thought he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. Jet black hair, emerald green eyes. He was tall and muscular too.

And Harry, looking at her, thought she was the most beautiful lady he had ever seen. She had shoulder length purple hair, amethyst eyes, and pale skin.

"I, er, got rid of the others downstairs, so it's safe. I'll, uh, step out, let you get dressed."

He hurried from the room and Raven quickly put her clothes on and tied her cloak on and found him in the hallway.

"Thank you for rescuing me," she said. "What's your name?"

"Harry Potter," he said.

"I'm Raven, daughter of Trigon."

Dear goodness, the Princess of the Western Kingdom!

Shock showed on Harry's face and he quickly kneeled on the floor. "My lady, I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"You don't have to bow to me," said Raven. She was never much for ceremony and was always reminding the servants to stop bowing and scraping their foreheads on the floor.

"You're the princess, I didn't even realize."

"It's okay, I just wanted to thank you for rescuing me. I was in the forest and they kidnapped me. If you hadn't got there in time…uh, please get up."

Blushing, Harry stood, thinking how beautiful she was.

"I think I owe my knight a reward," said Raven, remembering all the stories she'd heard.

"Wha-?" One moment, Raven was looking at him with her stoic face and then leaning toward him. She kissed him on the cheek.

"If you take me to my castle, I can pay you whatever amount of gold you like."

"I don't need anything." It felt like the spot where she had kissed him was tingling.

"Well, a knight has to live correct?"

It was true, but Harry had been taught at Hogwarts that a knight doesn't just work for money, they do it to save and help others, make life better for other people…

And sometimes to help a pretty lady in need.

But as Harry led Raven outside to and helped her onto Hedwig, he realized something.

He was in love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Harry would take Raven home to her castle and as Hedwig started to canter off, Raven gently wrapped her arms around Harry, and Harry felt his heart thud.

"Where do you come from?" asked Raven.

"Eastern Kingdom, my lady" said Harry. "I graduated from Hogwarts not too long ago."

"Oh, that's the school that trains wizards and knights, correct? You're parents must be proud."

"They died shortly after I was a born," said Harry.

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, my lady," replied Harry. "My Aunt and Uncle raised me until I was old enough to go to the school."

Raven could tell by the distaste in his voice that he hadn't particularly liked his Aunt and Uncle. She wondered why but didn't want to poke and prod too much.

"Do you like horses?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I do," said Raven. "My father says the first thing I asked for a gift when I was small was a pony. I always had a pony or a horse of my own growing up. I like riding."

"It will be quite late when we get to the castle," said Harry. "If you are tired my lady, we could stop at an Inn-"

"No, no," said Raven. "My father won't be around, but others must be worried sick about me. And you can call me Raven."

"Lady Raven?"

"Just Raven."

"But it seems so disrespectful…"

"I'm not like my father, I don't demand a title."

"I heard about his latest wars, my la-Raven. I heard he is quite a fighter."

"He is quite cruel," said Raven, thinking of the prisoners in the dungeon from his latest raid. He was quite merciless with them and Raven shuddered. He hadn't been like this when she was little, but he had gotten meaner.

"If you don't mind me asking," began Harry. "Why didn't you kill the men, or prevent them from kidnapping you?"

"What was I supposed to do? I only had a dagger…"

"I heard stories that you're a great witch, with your father being a demon."

Raven laughed. "Hardly. I don't get my powers yet."

"Yet?"

"I'm supposed to get them soon, I suppose," said Raven. "I've used them a couple of times in my life, but it was by accident. I had no control. And it was a VERY few times."

She wished they had come out when the men found her, made their heads explode or something…would have saved a lot of trouble. But then she wouldn't have met Harry…

Holding onto him, she could feel his muscles, even beneath the armor. He had a slim waist, but broad shoulders, and she thought his face was quite handsome.

When they arrived at the castle, an elf woman came rushing out, her dress swirling. She was a companion/lady in waiting to Raven.

"Raven! Where have you been?"

"I'm fine Zenpo," said Raven as Harry helped her off the horse.

The elf grabbed Raven in a hug. She was almost as tall as Harry, with silver hair and eyes like ice, and a kind face.

"You were gone for hours! We couldn't find you! Had a search party out-"

Raven quickly told her what happened.

"You stupid girl!" snapped Zenpo. "Wandering off like that!" Raven ducked her head, looking ashamed. "And you!" Zenpo whirled on Harry, who's eyes widened. Was he going to get told off? The elves eyes softened. "Thank you. You're a good man to have saved our princess. You will stay here tonight. The King will want to reward you, I'm sure of it."

She whirled off to the stable, shouting for the lazy boys to get off their arses and take care of the knights horse.

"You'll be shown to your sleeping quarters," said Raven. "And given food if you're hungry."

"Okay, my lady. Thank you."

"Raven, unless you're around my father."

"Okay, Raven."

Zenpo had her back turned and Raven's face was neutral, but Harry thought he detected a blush in her cheeks. She suddenly pecked him on the lips, gave a quick smile and hurried into the castle, calling for Zenpo to stop harassing the stable boys.

A servant came and led Harry, who lips were tingling from the unexpected kiss, into the castle and led him to a nice guest room. There was water for washing, some snacks and wine and the page send if he needed anything, to simply ring the bell.

Harry washed and sat on the bed in his undershirt, glad to be out of the armor for a bit. There were times when he had to sleep in it, if he ended up on a stretch somewhere with no inn for miles and miles and he had to sleep on the ground. School had taught him to tough things out, but he still preferred having a bed.

He fell asleep, thinking of Raven's kiss…

Raven, in her room, had changed into her nightgown, Zenpo clucking and fluttering around like a distraught hen.

"I'm sorry, Zenpo, I shouldn't have wandered off," said Raven for like the millionth time.

"All right, all right," said Zenpo. "I'm just glad you're safe and back. That knight, Harry, seems quite decent."

Raven's face remained stoic, but a slight blush crept up her cheeks.

"You like him, don't you!" exclaimed Zenpo. "You've never blushed around any man, even with the occasional suitor, that you sent packing…"

Raven turned a little pinker. "Well, he is quite nice, and not all full of himself, like some of those other knights."

"Well, your father says you should be getting married soon."

Raven sat on her bed and twisted the edge of her nightgown. "I know…but…"

"What?"

"Well, he might not like me like that," said Raven. "I mean, he's very respectful, and nice, but he's human…"

"So?" asked Zenpo.

"He might not like what I am…"

"Just about everybody knows what you are. It's not a secret."

"Yes, but some people don't like intermarriage. Some think humans should be with humans, elves with elves, ect. It's stupid to be so racist, but some still act like that. And I'm half demon, way out of the ordinary."

"Child, let me tell you something," said Zenpo. "That man couldn't keep his eyes off you outside. Are you blind or something? I think he's quite taken by you. That's why I was surprised to hear he didn't try to help himself to you after he killed the bandits. A few knights are like that you know. Think the lady owes them, despicable wretches."

"He really kept staring?"

" _Yes."_

Raven bit her lip. Well, maybe he didn't mind her demon side. And he didn't seem to be after money, he hadn't demanded a gold reward or anything like that. She had never really liked any man before, not in that way. Suitors had come to court her before, but she rejected them quickly. Some were plain stupid, or mean, or just doing it so they could marry a lady and be the king someday when her father decided to retire. She couldn't imagine herself married to some dullard for the rest of her days.

She tried to imagine life with Harry as her husband. He seemed smart, and he was very nice, not mean. And he was respectful. She had kissed him twice, but he hadn't tried to take liberties.

And he was good looking too. That was icing on the cake. Thick black hair, green eyes. He was fit. He had to be, for someone that went around fighting and killing things for a living basically. But he hadn't turned into a brute, like some knights did. He had been gentle helping her onto the horse and careful that she had enough room in the saddle behind him. He would make a good husband.

One of her emotions, Lust, must have stirred within her, because she had the sudden thought of her and Harry, quite naked, together, with his gentle hands holding her close. She felt her face grow pink again and was glad Zenpo had her back turned.

"Well, you should get some rest," said Zenpo.

She awoke later than normal the next day of course. She dressed and was just finishing breakfast when a servant came in and said her father was back and coming to see her.

Trigon came rushing in.

"My daughter, you are all right? A messenger met me and told me what happened…"

"I'm fine, Father," said Raven.

"You mustn't ever do that again," said Trigon. "I wish to meet this Harry Potter, later in my throne room. He will be rewarded."

Trigon had emptied his throne room out, not wishing to be bothered. He sent a servant to get Harry.

"Father," said Raven, standing next to him. "You have been pressuring me about finding a man I would be willing to marry at some point."

"Yes…?"

"I would like Harry Potter to court me, if he wishes."

Trigon raised his eyebrows. "I'm surprised. You haven't been too keen on most of the men coming to see you."

"They were all dull, and not really interested in me. He's different."

"I see. So soon, but he did save you. And you will need a husband to rule."

"Why are you in such a hurry?" asked Raven. "To get me married off and ruling? Do you wish to retire so badly?"

"From here, yes," said Trigon. "I've been ruling this kingdom for quite a while. Keeping it safe for you. Now I set my sights on other countries. I am going to build a vast empire."

Raven turned to look at him. "Father! You're-you're going to start a war?"

"Many."

"Why? We have only fought those who bothered us-"

"Well, soon, the Nacan empire will be mine, and then I will go from there. Daughter, I am a demon. Did you think I would be content to just stay here forever? No, there is much to see and conquer in the world. I will not retire."

Raven was greatly worried now. She would have to discuss this later with him, maybe she could dissuade him…

Harry Potter entered the room and Trigon told him to approach the dais.

Harry approached, and knelt before the king. Raven's heart beat a little faster.

"Sir Potter, I have heard you saved my daughter from bandits."

"Yes, my lord," said Harry.

"As you have saved her, my daughter, and the future queen of this kingdom, is there anything in particular you would like for a reward?"

Harry wanted to stay and get to know Raven better. She seemed like such a nice person. But she was the kings daughter. He wasn't anything special. There were tons of knights everywhere. And the king might take it wrong and think he had dishonorable intentions.

"No, my lord."

"Then I shall pick a suiting gift for you. In the meantime, I think Raven has something to say. You may rise."

Raven took a deep breath and stepped off the dais and approached Harry as he stood.

"If it pleases you, I have no betrothals or commitments," said Raven. "I would like it very much if you were to court me, if you wish."

Harry's heart quickened in surprise and he glanced at Trigon, who was smiling slightly.

"Y-yes, my lady!" said Harry.

"I give my permission, but you will treat her with respect, she is a future queen, not a village lass."

"Of course, my lord!"

"I've got things to attend, I shall see you later, daughter. Stay where people can see you."

"Yes, father."

Harry and Raven went outside, Harry feeling tongue tied. A princess had just asked him to court her. Really. It was happening. He thought he would be sent on his way today, but Raven liked him and wanted him to stick around, at least for awhile.

"Well, my brave knight," said Raven. "Would you like to go for a horse ride around the grounds?"

"Yes, my lady, I would like nothing better…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **In case you're wondering, I imagine Harry's armor as looking like Geralts, from the Witcher 3. If you haven't played that game, Google "Witcher 3" or "Geralts armor."His latest Kaer Morhen armor is bad ass looking and that's how I imagine Harry's looking. So no, in case you're wondering, he is not wearing the full metal, all encompassing, suit of armor that you see in pictures of knights.**

They had a pleasant ride around the grounds, always in view of others going about their business, so nobody could say they were unattended or claim Raven's virtue had been in danger. They just talked, slowly getting to know a bit about each other's lives.

"I hope you will stay here for quite awhile yet," said Raven, looking at him. "As long as you have no pressing matters elsewhere."

"No, I was just wandering, getting jobs in villages, getting rid of bandit problems and stuff like that, nothing permanent. I could have gone with my friend to his hometown, but-" he shrugged. "I wanted to travel, figure out what to do with myself. I don't have any living family members left."

"You must get lonely," said Raven.

"I had my friends in school, but, yes, after, it would get a bit lonely. I-I can't believe you asked me to stay and court you."

Raven smiled. "I like you."

"I l-like you too."

Harry couldn't believe himself. How he would get so nervous around her, yet he could face an entire group of blood thirsty bandits or zombats, without flinching. He supposed it was because he hadn't had much experience with girls in school. He spent so much time focusing on his studies and spending time on the training grounds, to get his basic knighthood.

Harry was to stay at the castle, but Raven probably wouldn't get to see him again today, Trigon wanted a private dinner with her, in his room.

"Ah, it is good to spend some time with you, and good of you to spend time with your old dad," he said, a small smile on his face.

"Oh, father, you're not so old," said Raven, hugging him. In human terms, he was getting up there in years, but for a demon, he was young and still had many centuries left to live.

"I wanted to talk about the future," he said, as they set to the food on the table before them. Raven took a bite of lamb in a creamy sauce while her father poured himself some wine.

"You said you were planning to start wars, please say it's not so…"

"Ah, Raven you are young, and a female. You do not understand the ways of men." Raven discreetly rolled her eyes. "Especially demon men…we like to fight, to conquer."

"You said you would retire eventually, spend your days hunting, holding jousting tournaments, and such, and I would rule with whoever I married. I am not eager to take the thrown, but I do not wish to see you heading off to wars for who knows how long…and all the bloodshed." She knew her father didn't mind bloodshed. After seeing him kill men, cruelly, she knew he rather enjoyed it actually. He was a demon after all.

"Raven, for the most part, a kingdom isn't really safe, not forever. Kings rise and fall, but they are human, elven, or dwarven, and even elves do not live as long as I will. Imagine the kingdom I could build in the amount of time I have. You would rule the Western Kingdom, your birthplace, and I would head out, conquer other lands, build another empire of my own, enlarge your territory…"

"I don't need a bigger kingdom!" cried Raven. "I know you like killing things, but I especially don't need a kingdom enlarged by bloodshed."

"Death and pain are a part of life," said Trigon. "And with me going out to conquer, it would also ensure your safety on the throne. That, and your king, whoever you marry. Maybe that Harry boy?"

Raven blushed ever so slightly. She did like Harry, but she didn't think he'd like having a father in law who was out destroying other countries just because he wanted too. He wasn't that sort."

"Who would challenge you, knowing your power and the power of your father, The Great Trigon."

This was getting out of hand. She had always known he had a vicious cruel streak in him. The battle she had watched when she was a child, the rumors of things he did to prisoners…Zenpo said he hand't been so bad when Arella was around. She had softened him. But when she died, it was like a part of him, a good part, had died as well.

"Please father, don't start needless wars. Keep this throne, I don't need to rule at all. I would be happy just living with you in the castle, maybe a husband…"

"No, you're my only child and you will rule. You are destined for it. You are not just some village lass. And also, any sign of your powers…?"

"No, nothing."

"I wish it would hurry up…"

"Why?"

"I itch to go and fight. I would rather not put you on the throne without your abilities. They'll make for good protection, peace of mind. I might need use of them myself."

Raven didn't like that. She wasn't a tool.

"You need them?"

"I could bring prisoners to you, you could use your powers to find information out, probe there minds, find out defense plans of castles, number of guards, that kind of stuff. I could torture it out of people if I need too, but some men are surprisingly tough and will hold out for quite a bit. Quicker with you.

"I'm sure when my powers come in, I won't instantly know how to do all that," said Raven, coldly. "And that's cruel."

"Not as cruel as what I could do to them. You know we have a dungeon below the castle?"

Most castles did. "Yes, father."

"You ever been in there?"

"No…Zenpo said it was not for ladies."

Trigon sipped his wine. "Prisoners are kept, and sometimes tortured down there. The walls are thick, so we don't hear the agonized screams-" Raven put her fork down, this talk was causing her to lose her appetite "-but if you saw what is done to people, I think you would agree that tearing through someone's mind is much quicker and easier.

"Father, I am not like-like-y-you-" she stuttered on the last bit, seeing the look on his face.

"Like what, daughter dear?"

Raven cast her eyes down.

"Speak plain, Raven, I won't be angry."

"You can be very cruel," whispered Raven.

"Yes?"

"I don't like that. You enjoy killing and hurting people. More so lately it seems. I heard what you did to those bandits last month roaming the border. How you captured them and tied them down and chopped off body parts one by one-" she shuddered. "You want me to rule, but I want a peaceful kingdom."

Trigon laughed. "Raven, I'm a demon. Demons aren't always so nice, in fact we are meant to be cruel. And you can't rule by being a pushover And remember, you are half demon. Maybe you'll understand one day…but I eagerly await until your powers come in. You'll make your mother proud."

"I hope so, Father," said Raven, pushing her food around her plate.

In the days that followed, Raven and Harry spent much time together. Trigon later hosted a tournament for his men that would include swordfights, jousting, and for those with magic abilities, magic duels. He asked Harry to participate in it. Raven had a feeling he was testing Harry, wanting to see just how a good fighter he was.

"My daughter won't end up with some weakling," he told her gruffly.

"He already saved me from bandits, Father, what more do you want?"

"I know, but that could have been a fluke…"

Raven rolled her eyes, sitting next to her father in the box on the grounds. From the way he spoke you would think the bandits had all tripped and fallen upon Harry's sword one by one.

There was sword fighting first and pairs were made and the fighting began. Harry and his opponent went last. Whoever drew first blood would win. A nick would do, the King didn't want all his own men hacking each other's heads and limbs off. He would lose half his army that way. Accidents could happen, but that was alright…

Harry was good. All that extra time training at Hogwarts paid off, and even though his opponent was one of the king's men, he bested him. They clasped forearms afterward, to show no hard feelings.

Jousting was more dangerous. Many a man had fallen off his horse and managed to break a bone, or even end up dead. But it was a risk the men took.

Raven gave a Harry a hair ribbon to tuck into his armor, as a token of her affection. Harry wanted to win and make her proud.

He won all the jousts, except for one half way through, when he and his opponent both managed to hit each other. They both ended up unseated. Harry felt the lance slam into his armor, sending him flying backwards off the horse as he crashed into the ground and the wind was knocked out of him. It had been a dreadfully hard hit and he was lucky not to have broken something. He quickly felt ashamed. He had wanted to win them all, show Raven how tough he was.

But as he was getting up, he noticed his opponent had been unseated as well. A draw. That wasn't so bad. They were so evenly matched, they basically managed to kick each other's ass.

The man lifted his visor, wincing a bit, but smiling.

"Good hit, lad," he called. He had a country accent.

"You too," said Harry.

They would go again later, and when they did, Harry won that time.

When his turn in the magic duel came, the fight was hard and fast. His opponent, a man called Wormput, looked like would rather use the Killing Curse and be done. Other man had told him Wormput didn't like losing, and that he was a bit unhinged.

"One day, he gonna be completely unhinged," claimed one knight, tapping the side of his head. "And he often doesn't think before he acts. I'm surprised he managed to become a knight at all."

Harry managed to win his duel and when they were supposed to clasp forearms, the man snarled something and waved his wand. A jet of red light shot out and Harry spun to the side at the last second, his quick reflexes saving him. He jumped back, ready to defend himself.

The crowd booed. Wormput cheated. That was a serious offense.

Trigon didn't like cheating in the game.

"You know the rules," shouted Trigon.

"My lord," said Wormput, looking scared.

Normally, a cheater would just be disqualified, but it was up to the King.

"Harry Potter is the winner of this match, and I declare that he may draw his sword and kill Wormput."

Raven froze. What the hell? It was within Trigons right to declare this, but it wasn't normal. Was this a test for Harry?

Harry looked at Trigon, his expression unreadable.

"Well, Harry?"

"I would rather not my Lord. It was only a stunning spell, and I would rather not kill the man."

Trigon merely looked at him. "Very well. Wormput, get out. I banish you from my kingdom."

Wormput steeled his face and hurried out of sight.

They were doing a quick break, the men getting ready for the next bout of fighting, which would involve both wands and swords. Harry was the champion of everything so far. She felt proud of him, and hoped that this showed her father that Harry was a worthy man.

It also led to other thoughts. Lust must have been stirring because she started thinking about how he must look under that armor, how firm his muscles must be. He was standing on the field now, talking with some other men. He had a trim waist and broad shoulders, she could tell that much, but she wanted to know what it would be like to get naked with him…

"Raven, I asked if you wanted some of this fruit and cheese."

Raven snapped out of her thoughts and realized her father was holding a platter under her nose.

"Wha-no, thank you. I ate plenty at lunch." She blushed furiously, but Trigon was turning away, asking a servant if they had any more of a particular wine, so he didn't seem to notice, fortunately, that Raven had been staring at Harry in a lusty way. Luckily she hadn't drooled.

"Looks like your man is to be the grand champion," Trigon commented.

Dueling with both a sword and a wand were complicated. Only certain spells were allowed, they were stuck in a very small area, a circle drawn on the ground, so there wasn't much space to move around, and you had to be able to work with both items separately. You couldn't be like Neville, from school, who would shout a spell, but accidentally forget which hand held his wand and then he would end up waving and flicking his sword around instead and wonder why nothing was happening.

The point was to knock your enemy out, whether by sword or wand, first. The swords were dulled, so heads wouldn't get chopped in half if a hand slipped, and the blade part came down on some poor sods skull.

Harry did take a blow to the head, but if he had managed to move in time to prevent himself from getting knocked out and it was glancing blow. It still hurt and ears rang a bit, but he came at his opponent with a new ferocity, and eventually landed a whack on the others guys skull _and_ blasted him out of the ring. The crowd cheered. The loser would likely wake up with a nasty headache later.

Trigon stood. "The Grand Champion is…Harry Potter!

The crowd cheered and other knights were congratulating Harry, clasping forearms with him. Raven felt proud of him.

Harry couldn't believe he had won. Trigon allowed him to approach the box where he presented him a jeweled dagger in a silver box. Raven gave him a proud smile and when they could finally be "alone" (there were always other people in site though) Raven told her how happy she was for him.

"I still have your hair ribbon," said Harry, patting the inside of his armor. He had washed and cleaned his armor earlier. He didn't want to go riding with Raven later and offend her with B.O. Some of the others guys in Harry's school classes acted as if water was acid and hated bathing, but Harry didn't particularly enjoy being smelly…

"You can keep it," said Raven.

"Gladly my la-Raven," he said, almost forgetting she didn't like titles.

Later after dinner, Harry was summoned to Trigons chambers. He didn't know if this was a good or bad thing.

Trigon was seated in front of a fire, mugs of ale before them.

"Have a seat Sir Potter," he said. "Congratulations again on being the Grand Champion."

"Thank you my lord," said Harry with a bow, before he sat.

"I won't mince words," said Trigon. "I would like you to be one of my knights, and stay here permanently. You could continue to court my daughter, of course. But you would have a steady place to stay and work. You would only have to be loyal to me."

"My lord, that would be an honor!" said Harry, surprised.

Trigon smiled. "You have proved yourself very adept. I just wonder though, I am planning on going to war soon."

"With who, my lord, if I may ask?" He had heard anything about war. The Western and Eastern Kingdom had shared a long standing, profitable truce, and the other countries had been at peace mostly. A few squabbles here and there, and the Nacans were being assholes, but that was it.

"Well, the Western Kingdom for one."

A look flashed over Harry's face. He couldn't be serious.

"Would you fight with me?"

He was asking Harry to fight against his own home kingdom.

Quickly, Trigon spoke again. "I can see the answer is no. You hesitated. I understand, it's natural. It's your home kingdom, you grew up there, trained there, everything. But I cannot have a man like you with my daughter."

"My lord-"

"You showed weakness a second time. I would have let the first time go. You didn't kill the man who cheated. You should have. I gave you permission. I don't like my men to cheat at the games. You should have drawn your sword, but you refused. And now you hesitate at my question, who shows a question of loyalty."

"My lord, I have not sworn allegiance yet to you," replied Harry, a slight note of steel entering his voice, "and I was surprised that you plan on going to war with a kingdom that we have a treaty with."

Trigon smiled. "Of course. But still, I think my daughter deserves someone a little harder, made of tougher stuff. She'll be disappointed. I suppose, but she'll get over it.

Harry's jaw dropped. "My lord-please."

"Guards, take him to the dungeon."

"What crime have I committed, my lord?" said Harry. "I was not under _order_ to kill the man."

"Oh, it's not that. I simply want you out of my way. Plus, Raven needs to learn a thing or two. But you don't know anything about that." Guards were approaching Harry. He had left his swords outside, he had not been allowed to bring them with him into the room.

Harry was taken and tossed in a cell in the dungeon. He didn't know what to do now…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **If sexually violent things are triggering for you, or you don't like reading it, or are too young,, a line of D's means it starting. You can skim past until you see more capital D's, meaning it's over. It's pretty violent, so just a warning.**

Raven was in her room, having just finished meditating. She was changing into a nightgown and Zenpo was putting away her clothes in the wardrobe. A knock sounded on the door.

Zenpo answered it and it was a servant girl, a young shy thing by the name of Penilla. Penilla was twisting her hands.

"M-my lady," she stuttered out.

"Come in, Penilla," said Raven, sitting by the fire.

Penilla approached slowly, still twisting her hands about.

"Penilla, what's wrong?"

"Um, my lady, I'm so sorry."

"Please just tell me what's going on?"

"It's the young knight you were with, Sir Harry Potter; he's been taken to the d-dungeon! I-I heard…"

Raven froze and then yelled. "The dungeon!? What for!?"

Penilla dropped into a hasty bow. "I'm sorry! Please don't be angry! I overheard some guards talking and that you weren't to know yet, but I owe you a debt and I thought you would want to know, regardless. I couldn't help but overhear…"

Raven had seen Penilla years ago, a small child begging on the streets and she had begged her father to take the girl to the castle and give her work, so she could eat and have a place to stay and not have to beg for coin and eat out of the trash. Trigon had sighed and said they couldn't take in all the vagabond children and Raven had begged and pleaded, and said why not, why not save all the children? Trigon had finally relented and allowed Penilla to come, who had almost fainted in terror when the carriage stopped and she realized it was the King and his daughter. Penilla had been trying to pay the debt back all these years, doing little things for Raven when she could (like bringing her sweets, letting her know when another clod had come to try and court her and how ugly he was), even though Raven kept telling her she owed her nothing.

"I'm not mad at you," said Raven. "It's not your fault. What happened? Who ordered this?"

Penilla shrugged. "I don't know my lady, I didn't hear everything."

There must have been some misunderstanding and some idiot guard had done this. Trigon would be furious. Raven grabbed her dressing gown and flung it on.

"Thank you for telling me, Penilla. I must go."

"Wait, wait, you can't go to the dungeons by yourself!" said Zenpo hastily putting her slippers on.

Raven flew from the room, Zenpo following.

"Maybe you should tell your father first, have him release…"

"I'm not letting the man who saved my life spend another minute in that dreadful place!" snapped Raven, hurtling down the stairs.

"Fine, I understand."

Raven had never been in the dungeons before, and it wasn't a place she wanted to return to. A long, dank cold set of steps wound down below the castle and the place felt ominous. She expected to hear the screams of prisoners being tortured, but maybe it was too late. The guards would likely be retiring, playing card games and drinking ale.

She came into a room, lit by a roaring fire. A iron bar door led deeper in. Two guards, Rotteny and Hugo sat at the table, playing cards, huge mugs of ale sitting in front of them. Just as she thought.

"I believe you have a Sir Potter down here," she said.

The guards stood and gave clumsy bows, surprised at seeing the princess down there.

"Uh, yeah, yeah," said the Hugo, the fat one.

"You must release him at once."

Rotteny looked at Hugo and then back at Raven. "Sorry, m'lady, can't do that."

"I wasn't asking, I was telling you."

"We ain't allowed."

Raven drew herself to her full height (which wasn't that much). "As the princess, and your future queen, I demand you release him this instant!" Raven never liked playing the princess card, she thought it seemed the sort of thing a spoiled brat would do, but she didn't want Harry stuck in a dungeon.

"We can't, Trigon is the king, and he had 'em-" Rotteny began, picking at his teeth.

Hugo elbowed him and whispered. "Ain't supposed to say-"

"Oh, right," said Rotteny, clamped his mouth shut.

Raven really wished her powers would make an appearance now. She'd stuff both their heads right into their ale mugs.

"My father ordered this?"

Hugo sighed. "Yes, m'lady. Dunno why…but he the king and we gotta do what the king say."

Raven ran through the castle and Trigon looked surprised when Raven burst into his quarters.

"Father, you put Harry in the dungeon."

Trigon grunted and quickly placed a book he had been reading into a drawer.

"Yes, daughter."

"Father, why!? He's courting me! He saved my life!"

Trigon gave Raven a pitying look. "I understand that, but he is not loyal enough-"

"What do you mean loyal enough? He saved my life! I would have been raped and likely killed had he not come! And he didn't take advantage of me or even ask anything of you! How is that not loyal?"

"He wouldn't kill Wormput, and when I mentioned my plans for war and asked for his help, he hesitated."

"He had not sworn allegiance to you, and who is all gung ho about war? Except you?"

"It is not about whether a knight wants to fight, if he's courting a princess, he must be loyal to the father."

"Father, please, release him!"

"No, my daughter. I can't trust him. Does he think he can just marry you and not help me fight the Western Kingdom?"

"You're planning on warring with his home kingdom, what did you think he'd feel. It's not a question of loyalty to you."

"Well, he's staying in the dungeon."

"Father, please! I beg you!" Raven dropped to her knees by his chair and grabbed his hand. "I love him! He's the only one to treat me the way he does! He doesn't look at me like a horse for sale! He's respectful, and actually smart!"

Trigon stroked Raven's head. "My buttercup, sometimes it's those close to you who hurt you the worst. He wouldn't be loyal to the kingdom…"

Raven moved her head away. "It's you this time father!"

She ran from the room, sobbing. Raven rarely ever cried over anything, so Trigon knew she was truly hurt by his decision. Regardless, it was required. She would have to put aside her petty ideas for ruling a peaceful kingdom and the all those ideas she had told him in the past about taking care of the poor people and whatnot. She needed a backbone of steel. Plus, she needed her powers, for her uses and his own.

He was tired of waiting. What was taking so long? Shouldn't she be mature enough now? He scowled and removed his book from the drawer. He had read a lot about various magic's in people. Wizard and witches children often showed sign very early, accidentally performing magic. Elves got their various magic abilities around fourteen or fifteen. Various abilities had been brought on early by traumatic events, like witnessing a family member be tortured or murdered, rape, war.

Trigon thought for a moment. Raven wouldn't really be fit to rule like this. He had wanted her to get married to someone she could stand of course, but he hadn't really been concerned too much about her loving someone. She had fallen head over heels for this Harry. Love was a weakness, and it hurt when it was torn away.

He had loved Arella with all his heart and look where that got him. He hadn't been warring when Arella was around. He had been content with his kingdom, his beautiful wife, and the baby on the way. Other kings had thought him weak and after Arella had died, and taken part of his heart with him, trouble with Nacan assholes had begun; a few other kingdoms had caused problems here and there. The only way to prove his might would be to kick there asses and show them he was a true demon to be feared. Not a weakling.

Raven couldn't be a weakling, blinded by love for a man and worried about setting up things for the poor when she was queen.

Quite frankly, he wanted her to be hurt. It would harden her heart, taken away the last blush of innocence and childhood, and make her someone to be feared. He wanted her powers to come in so she would be safer and he could go on his conquests. He longed to fight again, to see blood pour from fatal wounds in their bodies, watch other kings and queens tremble in his presence and prostrate themselves on the floor in front of him and beg for mercy, which he would likely not give.

He had plans for Harry. Harry would suffer, and then he would let her know. Maybe that would traumatize her enough and let her powers hurry up and come through.

Raven had no idea what her father was capable of.

Harry finally managed to get to sleep in his cold cell. The pallet was hard, uncomfortable, and smelled like piss, but it was at least a tiny bit less hard that the stone flooring. There was a bucket in one corner for pissing, and that was it. His armor and weapons, including his wand, were gone.

He awoke in the morning by a guard banging on the iron bar doors.

"Get up, Potter."

The two guards, Hugo and Rotteny, nasty looking guys, came into the cell and roughly grabbed Harry and dragged him into a another room that looked like a torture chamber.

"I haven't committed any crime, why am I being punished?" asked Harry.

"Kings orders. We gonna enjoy it boy."

Harry twisted and loosened one arm and took a swing, landing a solid punch on Hugo's face, who stumbled back. Rotteny grabbed a metal bar and swung it for Harry's head. It cracked against his skull hard enough to knock him out and he came to a few minutes later, realizing he was chained to a stone pillar.

Once the guards realized he was awake, it wasn't too long before Harry felt the first lash of the whip against his back. He gritted his teeth and remained quiet as Hugo continued whipping him.

"Come on, scream boy," taunted Rotteny.

Harry was determined not to show weakness. He was no stranger to pain. People got hurt training at school. It happened. Plus, his Uncle had regularly beaten the shit out of him when he was a boy.

The whipping went on until Harry couldn't help but to grunt in pain through his clenched his teeth.

"That's enough for now, breakfast is coming," said Hugo, putting the whip away. "Toss the bucket on him."

A bucket of cold water was splashed on Harry's back, to wash off the blood. It stung like hell and Harry realized it was salt water. He moaned in pain, his back on fire.

Rotteny laughed and hauled him to the cell. Harry lay face down on his pallet, willing the pain in his back to go away. He assumed the guards were done with him, at least for today, but they came back after breakfast and proceeded to beat him up. Of course, he tried to fight back but he was weakened and the two men only beat him harder. They hauled him to the room again and chained him to the pillar and left him there.

Trigon came later ordered Harry taken down, his hands cuffs behind his back, and for them to follow him.

Harry had no idea where he was being taken. Maybe they were going to just kill him now. He thought of Raven and wondered if she knew anything yet, or thought he had simply moved on without telling her.

He was being yanked and pulled through the castle. He had no idea why they were dragging him around the upper floors. If they were going to kill him, wouldn't they take him outside?

Trigon spoke as they came to a door with a guard on either side.

"Now my daughter will see you and what happens to those who are questionable in their loyalty to me. You were not fit for her."

Harry jerked backwards, not wanting Raven to see him like this, but the guards wouldn't let go and he was tugged through the door.

Raven was sitting in front of the fire, her eyes red, with bags under them, like she'd been crying and hadn't slept much. When she saw Harry, her eyes widened in shock and terror.

Harry looked terrible. His face had bruises cuts and his shirt was torn and she could see his back, the way the guards had him on his knees and forced into a hunch. He had been whipped.

"Harry!" she shrieked. "Father, what have you done!?"

"Punished, as deserved."

"Raven, I swear I-" Harry started, but a guard yanked him straight by his hair and another punched him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him.

"Let him go!" screamed Raven at the guards, but Trigon shook his head.

"They won't daughter." He was looking closely at her, wondering if this shock would produce the affect he wanted. Hell, he almost didn't even care if she accidentally killed half the guards in the room. But her powers didn't come out.

"Take him back."

The guards dragged Harry out who managed to mouth, "I'm sorry" to her. He hadn't wanted her to see him like that, but Trigon apparently didn't mind distressing her.

"You will have to have people punished in the future no doubt," said Trigon.

"Maybe a brutal killer or something, but not the man I love!" Raven yelled at Trigon. "You are a heartless beast! Why would you bring him to me just to show me how you've tortured him! Would you have wanted my mother to see you like that!?"

"That wouldn't have happened to me. I'm the king after all!"

Raven glared furiously at him. "I thought you cared about me. I'm your daughter-"

"I do, that's why I'm doing this."

"Funny way to show your love!"

Trigon pressed on, trying to push Raven further into distress. "He will continue to be tortured some way, daily. You better learn to get used to be tough on people when your queen."

"I hate you!" Raven burst out at him. Trigon looked a little surprised. Raven had never said that to anyone as far as he knew, and definitely not him. "I hate you! You've turned into a beast! A good father would never do this to his daughter!" She ran from the room and later hid on top of one of the towers, crying. She rarely cried but she didn't know what else to do to assuage the grief in her. She had always been taught to meditate and keep some control, to prevent accidents with her powers later in life. She only remembered crying like when a pony of hers had died when she was six, and a couple of other times.

But now she didn't care. She had too much pent up in her and didn't think meditating could control this pain she was feeling.

A few weeks passed and Harry was brought to her a few times, where he appeared to be worse and worse off. Raven screamed and raged at her father. She stopped going to meals with him and tried to visit Harry in the dungeons, but wasn't allowed.

Zenpo tried her best to calm her and even bribed the guards to pass some food onto him. She knew they weren't feeding him much at all and she didn't even know if he got the food. He was one of the only few prisoners down there. Most of the rest had put to the death and the guards had plenty of time to do what they wanted to Harry.

After weeks of this and still no sign of her powers, he lost the last bit of his patience. He wanted her powers out and ready. He was itching to go to war and get started.

He went to Raven's room. She was alone, sitting by the fire, her eyes red and puffy, wearing an old dress and her cloak around her. It was chilly and damp that day. When he entered, she cast him a look of thinly disguised hate.

"Well, daughter, I have decided something."

Hope leapt in her heart. Was he going to release Harry? Even if he forbid them to marry, it would be better if at least Harry could leave and not be tortured day after day.

"What, father?"

"Where is Zenpo?"

"She just left for town. She'll be back after dark."

"I was thinking of putting Harry to death later tonight."

Zenpo had been coming down the hallway to get something she had forgotten, and heard his voice, speaking to Raven. She heard "putting Harry to death tonight." She gasped lightly and backed away down the hall. She didn't want Trigon to know she had heard. She bit her lip. She would have to find a way to get Harry out; otherwise Raven might go mad with grief. She had to act now, she had an idea. She quietly left for the kitchen, her heart pounding at the treason she would commit.

Raven, in her room, gasped at Father.

"But, I might keep him alive." He shut the door and locked it. Raven wondered why and she opened her mouth to speak, but Trigon turned to look at her with an expression of cool detachment. "Take your clothes off, Raven."

"W-what?" asked Raven.

"Take your clothes off," repeated Trigon.

Raven stared at him blankly. What the hell? She had never been naked in front of him, except for maybe when she was a baby, having her diaper changed, but that was it.

"I-that's not proper, Father, really."

"I don't care, do it. And then lay on the bed."

"What!? I will not? Have you lost your mind?" Raven stood up. "I'm your daughter."

"Just the other day you said you hated me more and more every day and that I wasn't your father anymore."

"I was angry because of you've done to Harry! Of course you're still my Father!"

Trigon shrugged. He just wanted to get this over with. This would surely bring her powers out. And once they were out, he decided he might not put her on the throne. He would use her powers for things he wanted, and if she refused, he would still have Harry as a method of coercion.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"Do as I say, or I will force you," snarled Trigon.

"You wouldn't!" Raven trembled. "I'm your daughter! Fathers don't hurt their daughters like this!"

"It'll be better for you in the long run," said Trigon, stepping forward.

"It will not! I'll scream and everyone will hear-!"

"No they won't. I've sent off your guards, Zenpo is gone; the door is shut and locked. No one will hear you."

Raven turned to run across the floor to the room she used for peace and quiet to meditate, to shut and lock the door, but Trigon was quick and he shoved her through the door onto the rough stone flooring. He shut and locked the door, trapping her with him and he lunged for her, grabbing a handful of her green dress. Raven screamed as loud as she could, hoping someone would hear somehow and rescue her.

She kicked at Trigon and managed to catch him in the face. He grunted in annoyance and Raven lunged for the windows, intending to throw it open and scream for help. Surely someone would hear her, right?

But Trigon grabbed and threw her against the wall and began tearing at her dress.

"Father, please! I'm your daughter! This is wrong! Fathers don't do this!"

"It's for the best."

"Father, you're hurting me! Please, mother wouldn't have wanted this!"

But Trigon ignored her and threw her on the floor and fell on top of her. Raven screamed and kicked and tried to beat him in the face but he merely pinned her down. She spit in his face and he slapped her, hard enough to split her lip. He drew it out a bit, pretending to have just enough trouble holding her down properly and getting the edge of her dress and petticoats out of the way enough. He could feel her fear escalating and he finally penetrated her quickly and roughly.

Raven felt like she was being torn in half between her legs. As Trigon quickly thrust, sharp agonizing pain tore through her and she could feel the hard, cold stones as her body was pushed into them.

"Please, it hurts! It hurts too much! I can't-" she screamed.

It felt like an eternity passed as the pain grew worse and something in her mind finally snapped just enough and she fainted underneath Trigon. She grew paler than normal and went limp. Trigon finished and released her heavily bruised wrists. He got up and looked at her laying on the floor, her eyes closed, her lip bleeding and her dress torn and bloodied. He would just have to wait for to wake up. If anybody knocked, he would say he was having a conversation with Raven and they needed privacy. There was probably plenty of time before that elf got back or anybody else bothered them.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

In Raven's mind, she was in Nevermore, curled on the grass in the meadow, torn and bloodied, in unimaginable pain, mentally and physically.

"Look what that bastards done to you!" a voice was whispering. "Let me take over. You can rest and forget about everything for awhile."

"Y-y-yes, r-rest," mumbled Raven.

"Don't think about anything, just sleep."

That sounded perfect, to not have to think, or feel anything, to just fall into dreamless sleep.

Trigon sat in a chair and waited. Night fell and soon Raven twitched and stirred lightly.

A window shattered suddenly. Trigon smiled. Someone's powers were unleashed.

Harry was in cell, half conscious from that days torture sessions. His right arm had been popped out its socket and after he'd been thrown against the wall of his cell, he hadn't had the energy to get to his pallet, so he lay slumped against the wall, unaware of anything that was happening.

Zenpo knew the guards got there jug of ale at a certain time so Zenpo prepared it herself and took it down to them, hoping all worked okay.

"Hey," said Hugo. "Where's the usual girl?"

Zenpo sighed and shook her head. "Can you believe it, most of the kitchen people got sick after dinner?"

"Sick?" asked Rotteny. "Somethin' spreadin'?"

"Oh no, it was the food. They had some chicken, it must have been undercooked or something. Luckily Raven and the King ate the fish instead. Other servants are still cleaning up the vomit."

"Good thing we didn't get none of that bad chicken." Hugo huffed a sigh and thanked Zenpo for the ale and they turned to their card game and started talking about what they would do to Harry tomorrow.

Zenpo turned and went down the hall and waited, spying on them. They drank heavily, and thanks to the liberal amounts of herbs Zenpo had added, they soon passed out, collapsing to the floor with thuds, snoring. They wouldn't awake for hours.

Zenpo hurried back and unclipped the keys from Hugo's belt and went further in, where the cells where. She found the room where belongings were kept and she found Harry's stuff in a marked box. She found his cell and unlocked it, rushing in.

"Harry, wake up, it's me, Zenpo!" she muttered, touching his shoulder. He looked bad, bruised and bloodied, one arm hanging at an odd angle. She hoped it wasn't broke.

Harry, half out of it, realized someone was touching him. He jumped and flinched, thinking it was one of the guards. Then he recognized Zenpo.

"W-what?"

"The guards are passed out. I got your stuff. You have to leave tonight. I overheard Trigon saying he was going to have you killed. He was telling Raven. It's not right. You haven't done anything bad. You don't deserve this. You must get away. Your arm…?"

"Popped out, I think," Harry mumbled. He was supposed to escape? He could barely move…

"Hang on, it's going to hurt, but I can fix it." Harry gritted his teeth while Zenpo took his arm and did some kind of painful quick movement with it and he felt it pop back in. It hurt, but he could move it now.

Zenpo took some little flasks out of her dress pocket and began forcing them down Harry's throat.

"These will help you heal a bit quicker, give you some energy, so you can go. I found a way to get you across the grounds. You'll have to leave Hedwig. She's too noticeable."

The potions helped Harry get some energy back and he got to his feet. Zenpo helped him put his armor on and gave him his weapons.

"Just follow me out."

"Zenpo, thank you, I don't know how to repay you for this."

"I owe _you_ ," she said. "You saved Raven's life. I've raised her since she was weaned. She's practically my daughter. I know she loves you and it would destroy her if you died. And you're a good man. Trigon has gotten worse and worse since his wife died. You didn't deserve this."

"Please, if you can, tell Raven I love her…"

"I will," said Zenpo softly. "I'll let her know you got away safe."

He followed Zenpo as they snuck out of the castle and past the stables. Harry wished he could take Hedwig with him, but Zenpo was right. Riding a white horse could be too noticeable and he needed to remain hidden.

They heard a faint shattering noise from high above them.

Raven moaned on the floor and when she opened her eyes, the usual amethyst ones were gone. Instead, she had four red eyes. Trigon was a bit surprised. Rage had apparently come out. No matter. The trauma she had endured had caused her powers to unleash and that's was his intention.

"Well, Raven, finally. I've been waiting for this."

Raven, Rage controlling her, got to her knees and fixed her glare on Trigon.

"Fuck you."

Trigon face darkened. "Don't talk to your father like that."

"You raped you're daughter, your only daughter, who you were supposed to protect. You are a foul piece of shit for a father."

"I suggest you hold your tongue. If not for me, you wouldn't exist."

"Then you should never have had a child!" Rage put her cloak on in one swift movement.

The rest of the windows broke in the room; the doors flew open, including the ones in the main chamber of Raven's quarters.

"Don't try to scare me, Rage. I'm a full demon, who has fought and won countless wars."

"You forget, _Father,_ that I have my mother's abilities. You don't!"

Trigon had lit a candle on the table near his chair and Raven's eyes glowed redder and the flame whisked to the curtains and caught fire. Smoke swept the room and Rage stumbled from the room, her body aching.

"I will destroy this castle, reduce it to rumble, kill everyone, including you Trigon. You will watch it all be destroyed and then I will send you back to hell."

"Do not make me harm you further!" Trigon roared, stepping from the room just in time to see Rage down the hall, black tentacles curling from under dress, smiling with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. A guard had seen her and approached, his pike at the ready.

"What the hell?" he was squealing. "Is that-my lady?"

A tentacle lashed out and stabbed him right through the shoulder. He screamed as another tentacle grabbed his ankle and began to pull him closer. Raven allowed her cloak to open and the man began to scream in utter horror. You would think the only thing revealed was her torn blood covered dress, but Trigon had a feeling she was showing him the gates to hell.

"Raven! I command you to stop!"

Rage turned her head slowly. "Raven is…indisposed. You've tormented her into near insanity. You didn't consider that, did you? I'm in control now."

"And I command you to stop until you can control-"

"So you can control me! Use me! I DON'T THINK SO!"

The rest of the windows in the hall exploded, fire drifted out of her room, eating up the carpet runner. Trigon rushed toward his daughter, but Raven dropped through the floor, like the floor had vanished. The man was left on the floor, clutching his bleeding shoulder, still screaming nonsensically.

Raven rushed through the castle, setting fires. People screamed and ran. Penilla fell down the stairs and broke her leg. Raven swept past her, making flames leap from the torches on the wall onto curtains, tapestries, and rugs. The floors and walls were shaking. A manservant took a risk and leapt up the stairs and dragged Penilla out of the way of the flames just before her dress caught.

Trigon ran through the castle quickly, trying to find her. He would beat her into submission if he had to.

Outside, Harry and Zenpo saw windows shattering throughout the castle.

"Oh no," said Zenpo.

"What's happening?" asked Harry.

"I think-I think Raven's got her powers, and she can't control them. Something might have happened." She started running back toward the castle.

Raven swept out of the front doors, ready to set fire to the ground. The inside of the castle was a smoking mess. People were climbing out windows, choking and trying to escape. A man jumped out, holding a woman in his arms.

There was a huge cracking sound and the ground shook. One of the towers was leaning and began to fall. It crashed to the ground, barely missing a running man. Instead a stone flew lose and smashed him in the head, knocking him out cold.

"Raven!" shouted Zenpo. "No! No! It's Rage."

"It's…what?"

"Another part of her. She's supposed to be kept under control! "

Her cloak was hanging open and they could see their blood on her dress. She looked like she'd been injured and suddenly Rage turned on Zenpo and smacked her aside with a tentacle. Harry rushed forward stupidly.

"Ra-"

Rage didn't even appear to see him but a tentacle grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. He felt his skull slam the stones and he stumbled on the grass, his head spinning, feeling like it was about to crack open. He could feel something wet in hair and the fresh marks on his back from his last whipping had broken open again.

Trigon ran out of the castle and before he could do a thing, a stone fell from the castle wall and landed on him, knocking him flat. It would have killed a normal man, smashing several bones, but Trigon was only knocked out.

"Raven, please," said Harry, stumbling forward. He couldn't stand to see her like this.

Rage turned and saw Harry there. Raven, in her head, heard Harry and realized Rage would hurt him, likely kill him and with a burst of mental energy she didn't know she had, she pushed Rage down and suddenly she was standing there, staring in shock around, feeling the agony in her body.

"W-what did I do," sobbed Raven. "Trigon hurt me, he'll kill me, kill us all..."

Harry grabbed her as she fainted and he ran with her to where Zenpo was getting up, rubbing her head.

"We have to get away quick," said Harry.

"The stables."

Harry quickly saddled Hedwig and Zenpo got another horse and Harry got Raven onto his horse and flew out the stable, Zenpo following him.

Harry used his wand to unlock the gates and they galloped out into the woods and left the castle far behind.

They rode for hours through the inky black forest until they came to a quiet grassy spot by a stream that had a little waterfall feeding it. The potions had worn off completely, and Harry, his head throbbing, his lash marks bleeding and burning, his body aching from the past weeks of torture and being slammed into stone wall, felt he would soon collapse and fall off his horse.

Zenpo was ready to collapse too and when Harry suggested they stopped, she agreed. Harry got off Hedwig and got Raven down and laid her on the thick carpet of grass. He put up some spells to shield them all and then passed out next to Raven, sliding from pain into the sweet bliss of sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **And I know I messed up last chapter with kingdom names. Harry comes from the EASTERN kingdom, Raven from the WESTERN. And Trigon wants to go attack the Eastern, among others. I need to go back and fix that, dang it.**

Harry awoke in the morning to Zenpo tapping him on the arm. She looked tired and had a slight bruise on her temple, but seemed okay.

"Harry, let me tend to your wounds, you've got dried blood all over the back of your head."

"Shouldn't you tend to Raven first?"

"I did a bit, until I tried to remove her cloak and she slapped me away, still half asleep. She's exhausted from last night. I think Trigon's the one that hit her across the face. Rage coming out-" Zenpo sighed and tucked a piece of her silver hair behind her ear. "I'll explain some other time. Come on you. I got some healing stuff still and a bit of magic to help."

Raven was curled in a tight ball on the ground, wrapped in her cloak, her lips twitching slightly in her sleep, like she was speaking almost. Harry sat up, wincing; his body stiff, the reopened lash marks sending spikes of pain through his back. His head throbbed and the world seemed to tilt slightly.

"Ah, geez, my head."

"I can help with that." Zenpo led him to the stream. "Here, just be still and take deep slow breaths."

Harry did so, closing his eyes. He felt Zenpo's fingers lightly on his temples, not moving, and suddenly slight, tingling warmth spread through his head. His headache eased greatly and the stinging pain from the cut in the back of his head eased as well.

"Headache cure, one of my many talents," said Zenpo with a chuckle.

"Wish I had that talent."

"Now what else hurts?"

"The…whip lashes on my back, my shoulder, everything pretty much."

"Alright, let's take off the armor. Don't look shy. I helped you put it on yesterday. Now you can take it off. I'm not asking you to take your pants off, just the top bit."

She helped him with the straps. The blood had soaked through the shirt and was making the leather on the inside stick. Harry sucked in a breath sharply as it was removed and he pulled his tattered shirt off.

"Oh, geez." Zenpo could see the old marks from previous punishments that had healed into raised welted scars and the bloody lines from more recent whippings. They had tried to close, but had reopened last night and had bled a lot. Zenpo did her best to clean them and was able to soothe the cuts.

"I'm afraid I'm better with headaches. Bleeding wounds, not as much, but I did my best. These are terribly irritated and will take longer than usual, but I'll do my best."

"Thanks," said Harry. "They splashed salt water on me after every whipping. It was mixed with some stuff. They said it prevented infection but at the same time keeps the wounds open longer, and of course salt water burns like fire."

Zenpo face was horrified. "I didn't know they did that!"

Harry drank some potion Zenpo gave him. It gave him more energy and helped him feel less achy. Zenpo told him to get in the water, that it would help a bit and she cleaned his armor off and his shirt.

Harry sank into the water, wincing a bit at first, but then it was relaxing, easing his aches. He dunked his head and washed all the dried blood out his hair.

When he got out, he was putting his armor back on when Raven finally stirred and rolled onto her back, wincing and moaning a bit. Zenpo eye's noticed something and she pushed Harry off.

"Us ladies need some privacy," she said, quickly. "Go; don't come back until I say."

"Um, okay," said Harry putting up protection spells and then heading off a bit. He found some low branches and clumsily climbed up and pricked his ears, listening, just in case someone was tracking them. It was quiet except for birds and squirrels.

Raven opened her eyes, feeling pain everywhere, especially between her legs. Her dress had ridden up in her sleep and Zenpo could see the blood that dripped down her legs and dried.

"Raven, what-" Zenpo started and then stopped. She noticed the blood, the bruises that ringed Raven's wrists, the way the top of her dress was torn and the scratches and bruises on the tops of her breasts

Raven remembered the events of last night in a rush and buried her face in her hands.

"Oh, Raven, who did this to you? Who hurt you?" Zenpo reached for her but Raven jerked away and stood up, crying with pain.

"Don't touch me! I'm dirty!" She ripped her cloak off and Zenpo could see the blood and the tears in her dress and under things as Raven stumbled to the stream and pulled her dress off and fell into the water in her petticoats.

"He was supposed to protect me and love me and all he did was hurt me because he wanted to use me!" Raven was screaming in the water. "I hate him! I HATE HIM! I'll kill him, rip his head off!"

"Who?" cried Zenpo, rushing to the water.

"Trigon!" snarled Raven and Zenpo saw a hint of four red eyes.

"He kept nagging about my powers and then when you left, he sent everyone near my rooms away and he locked us in and started tearing at my dress and pushed me on the floor and-and-."

She broke down sobbing and Zenpo waded into the stream, fully dressed and Raven collapsed in her arms against her chest.

"He wouldn't stop even though I begged him and told him how much it hurt!"

Zenpo, holding back her own tears, clutched Raven to her and stroked her hair until she stopped crying.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault," said Zenpo.

"No it's not, you went to the market. You didn't know."

"But I came back for my shawl and I heard Trigon in your room saying he was going to kill Harry so I quickly left and a made a plan and got him out of the dungeon-"

"Harry's alive and out of the dungeon?" Raven raised her head.

"Yes, don't remember? Before you fainted last night? Harry was there. I was about to help him escape but windows started breaking and you dropped a huge rock on-on the King."

"I hope I killed him!" spat Raven.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop him," said Zenpo. "I didn't know he would ever go that far into madness and do that to you."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know. And he would have likely just ordered you off, lying and saying something like he needed to speak with me in private or some nonsense. And you saved Harry. Thank you for that Zenpo. Where he is now?"

"I shooed him off a bit into the woods, Raven, you're shivering, and we should get you out."

Zenpo used her abilities to try and ease some of the wounds and pain on Raven. She cleaned her clothes and managed to patch the tears on her clothes enough to not be noticeable.

Zenpo was digging through her small magic bag (it could hold way more that it looked) that she had packed with food and stuff for Harry to take for his escape.

"Where's Harry?" asked Raven. "I want to see him."

"Over there somewhere, I can go get him."

"I'll do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's fine."

She took a deep breath and wrapped her cape tightly around herself and picked her way carefully between the trees. She wanted to see Harry alone for a moment. She didn't know if he had figured out what happened, but if he did, and didn't like her anymore because of it, best to get it over with quickly. He probably wouldn't be interested in her now that she'd been defiled.

Harry was sitting on a rock, resting against a tree but he perked up when he saw her coming toward him.

"Raven!" he breathed, getting up and hurrying over to her.

Raven's face was stoic and her eyes were red rimmed.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked concerned.

"Um, yeah," she mumbled.

"Your lip is all cut-Raven, did Trigon hit you? You said something last night that he hurt you."

Raven nodded, avoiding his eyes. Harry didn't like the way her face was so devoid of emotion and expression. Normally her face was composed and stoic, but this was different, like she was dead inside. "Yes, he…he…Harry if you don't want me around anymore, that's fine. If you could just take Zenpo and me to a town, I'm sure she'll stay with me and we can figure something out. You don't have to court me anymore or anything. You can go on your way."

"Wait, what? Why would I just dump you guys off? Is this about last night? I already knew about your powers. You told me, remember? That doesn't bother me."

"Well, it bothers me! Zenpo told me what happened last night, which I don't really remember, but I know I hurt people and that beast, Trigon-you don't want to court me."

"Raven, what are you saying? It was an accident! You have very strong powers and they just came out. It's not your fault! I still love you. These past weeks in the dungeon, thoughts of you kept me from going nuts."

"Nobody can love me now," mumbled Raven, taking a step backward."I'm not-not proper for you Harry. You can go find a decent woman to court and marry."

"Why-" a look suddenly came over Harry's face, of disbelief and shock. "Did Trigon-"

Raven nodded, her composure cracking. Tears welled in her eyes as she stared at the ground. Harry clenched his fists and looked upward a moment, wishing he tear Trigons head off.

"I would never think less of you because of that! That's not your fault! Please, don't think your less of a lady, you're not."

He put his arms out, an invitation if she wanted it, and she accepted, leaning her face against his chest. "I love you too, Harry. These past weeks have been terrible. I begged my father to let you out, but he refused and kept bringing you to me telling me how the guards tortured you every day. I'm sorry Harry; I tried to get you free. The guards wouldn't listen to me, they only obeyed Trigon."

"None of this is your fault. Trigon is obviously demented and you are not responsible for his actions."

"I'm glad Zenpo got you out."

"I'm glad I got you out," said Harry, hugging her gently. "We should get going soon. In case we get tracked."

"Where can we go?"

"I think I know a place."

Zenpo had some food for them to eat quickly and Raven just nibbled a bit of bread but couldn't even finish it. She kept thinking about the previous nights events and while Harry was getting the horses ready. Raven looked down at the ring of bruises that still remained on her wrists and for a moment she could feel Trigon gripping her wrists, pinning to the cold floor…

"We can go now," said Harry, patting Hedwig.

Raven jumped and looked up, her heart hammering.

Harry helped her up onto Hedwig and she sat behind him. Sitting astride hurt like hell and she ended up having to sit in front of him, one leg hooked over the pommel, to relieve the pressure. They rode fast, not wanting to be around, just in case Trigon came this way looking for them.

Raven had found a small pebble and she held it in her hand, making it float, her eyes glowing. Well she had her powers now. She threw the pebble off to the side.

As a child she had always imagined getting her powers.

 _"Zenpo, I'm gonna lift really big stuff with my mind when I'm big," said eight year old Raven running around the grounds. "Just like my mommy did, right?"_

 _"Yes, your mother had pretty strong abilities," said Zenpo, smiling._

 _"Look, I'm gonna make these leaves float!" Raven through a handful of dead leaves into the air and watched them drift to the ground._

Raven jerked slightly and realized she had nodded off slightly.

They rode all day, covering more and more ground, Zenpo's horse, which she had dubbed Chestnut, following Hedwig as the sun rose higher and then began to slowly set, evening coming.

They passed a small village in the distance. They wouldn't stop though. Harry said it was too dangerous, in case they were being followed. Better to stay from towns where someone would surely remember a knight traveling with two ladies.

There was a man ahead, carrying a hoe, likely heading home from the fields, toward the village. He smiled and nodded at them. Harry did the same. Raven had her hood up, to hide her hair and Zenpo did as well.

All was well for a bit, until later, behind them, they could hear shouts and horses hooves pounding the dirt.

"Uh oh," said Harry. "Come on!" He urged Hedwig faster and Chestnut followed as they galloped off the main trail and into the woods.

"Trigons men must have been the village asking if anyone that wasn't a local had been spotted passing through. That man saw us. Dang it, I need a way to change Hedwig's color. She's too noticeable." Harry urged Hedwig faster.

The shouts got closer and closer. Raven shivered with fear. Was Trigon with them?

A small animal jumped out the underbrush, and Chestnut, not being a trained knight's horse, whinnied in terror, and leaped diagonally, bucking.

"No! Stupid horse!" snapped Zenpo, yanking the reins and trying to right him. But Chestnut crashed into Hedwig, forcing her off balance and causing her to stumble in the undergrowth. Her leg caught in a thick twist of vines and she came down. Harry quickly wrapped his arms around Raven and jumped off, before his leg got caught underneath the horse's bulk and they rolled on the ground, getting scratched up. Harry grunted, his back slamming into a rock.

Their pursuers were coming closer. About a dozen of them. Raven saw swords drawn, little glints of light, heard men's voices, shouting excited.

"White horse! That's them! Grab the girl and kill the other two!"

She would be brought back to Trigon and who knew what he would do to her then. Her chest heaved in terror and she knew what she wanted to do.

A giant tree began to creak and tip. The men, rushing, didn't see it and it fell, crushing half of the party. There were screams, from men and horse alike, the sounds of bones being crushed. The tree was massive. The other four men, sawing on the reins, managed to stop, but two of the horses bucked wildly, throwing their riders. Harry was already leaping over the tree, wand and sword drawn. She saw red beams flying, stunning spells most likely, and the nasty sound of swords cutting through flesh.

Raven collapsed against a tree. She had released in her powers in a fast, clumsy, uncontrolled rush and it was exhausting. She felt herself tipping sideways and into blackness.

She awoke next to a fire later, a blanket over her and a bundle under her head for a pillow. Zenpo was trying to use her abilities on Harry's back to help the lash wounds, several of which had been further hindered after he had slammed into the rock.

"If you don't stop opening these…"

"Well, it was either that or get my leg crushed."

"I swear, minute I can, Chestnut is getting sold and I hope someone uses him for dog meat. Stupid horse."

"He's not a warhorse," said Harry, shrugging, and then regretting that. "Hedwig's not so pretty now."

They looked at Hedwig. Harry had tried a color changing spell, to turn her dark brown, and instead it turned an ugly mix of brown and grey mottled together. Hedwig turned her nose up at them and faced away.

Harry snorted. "Sorry Hedwig. You're still the best horse."

Hedwig showed them her butt.

"Real nice. Good thing she didn't break a leg tripping in the vines. We'd all be crammed on Chestnut."

Raven sat up, feeling woozy.

"Oh, you're up."

"Ohhh, I feel terrible."

"Thanks for making that tree fall," said Harry. "Made things much easier."

"That must have been terribly difficult, you have no practice really," said Zenpo offering her some soup. "Are you hungry?"

Raven had barely eaten all day and she realized she was starving. She quickly ate the soup and some bread and Harry lay stiffly down.

"Thanks for getting me off Hedwig," said Raven. "And…for everything. Most men would have abandoned us I think."

"Well, I couldn't just leave you two."

"Where are we going?" asked Raven.

"A friend of mine from school, Ron, and his wife Hermione, another friend of mine, they live on the border, at his parents."

"You should get some sleep, Raven," said Zenpo. "You look exhausted." She gave her some more potion.

They lay down by the fire and Raven closed her eyes and huddled into herself. She was tired but couldn't sleep now. She kept thinking about last night and tears pricked her eyes. She held them back and tried to quash everything down. She'd been told as a kid that too much emotion could make her powers go haywire if she wasn't careful when she was older. She had to be blank.

So she ignored the pain in her body and meditated, lying there on the ground until her mind felt sufficiently numb, until she fell asleep and into a nightmare.

She awoke in the morning by Harry kneeling over her, gently trying to wake her.

Raven reacted in fright and slugged him in the chest, which didn't do much to him with the armor, but hurt her knuckles.

"Sorry," he said. "You were thrashing around."

"Sorry, bad dream," Raven muttered. "Didn't mean to hit you."

"Eh, didn't really feel it."

Raven sat up, drawing her cloak tightly around her and Harry could see she was putting her mask on, the one she'd had on yesterday when she was trying to tell him he could leave.

Harry looked at her face and wanted to just hug her, but he was wary of touching her now. She didn't seem to like it now. She was tense all day on the horse with him, she flinched whenever they went over a bumpy bit and he automatically put his hand on her to keep her steady. He could see why though.

"If you want to talk to me, you can," said Harry. "About, anything…"

"I'm fine, let's just get Zenpo up," said Raven, standing.

The trip lasted several days, over a week and there weren't any further incidents, but Raven couldn't stop constantly checking over her shoulder, expecting to see more men thundering after them, her father possibly amongst them.

They arrived at a house that was rather helter skelter, like portions kept getting adding. It was on a country road, and Raven could see a town in the distance. A huge fenced in yard held a garden, chickens, and various things.

"This is the Burrow," said Harry, noticing it looked a bit better kept. Ron must have been bringing in some money to help his family now, which was good. They were quite poor.

They dismounted at the gate and the door opened and a red haired girl peeked out.

"Harry!" she called. "You're here!"

They entered the house. Ginny called upstairs for her mother.

A red haired woman was bustling down the steps.

"Harry! You've finally come to visit! And you brought friends!"

Harry could tell by the look on her face that she expected him to say Raven was his wife, and yes he finally got married and stopped being such a clod around women.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley, this is Raven," said Harry, "and Zenpo. Ah, long story."

Mrs. Weasley looked Raven, smiling, noticed the purple hair, thought about the name, remembered who the princess was in the kingdom next door.

"Harry, you brought a princess-" spluttered Mrs. Weasley, bowing hastily. "Forgive me, my lady, your High-"

"Oh, no, please don't bow," said Raven, looking slightly alarmed, because Mrs. Weasley looked ready to throw herself down the on the floor. "You can just call me Raven."

"But, you're the princess, I mean, Trigon's not _our_ ruler-"

Raven's face tightened at the mention of his name and Harry noticed.

"This is Zenpo," Harry butted in. "She's Raven's friend and lady in waiting."

"Oh-hello-"

A red haired man followed by a fluffy haired girl were clattering down the steps.

"Harry!" squealed the girl, hugging him.

"Hi, Hermione and Ron!"

Ron thumped him on the back hard, usual man greeting, making Harry wince slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, old injury," fibbed Harry.

Harry introduced Zenpo and Raven again and Hermione asked Raven if she wanted to sit and have some tea.

"And food! You'll all be hungry," said Mrs. Weasley rushing to the kitchen. She loved feeding people.

Hermione took them to the living room and had them sit. Raven had to keep reminding them to stop calling her "My lady" and "Princess"

"But your royalty," blurted out Ron, his ears red.

"Yes, but I don't like being called that, just Raven is fine."

"Why are you here, where's your father, King Trigon?" asked Ginny, who kept staring.

Raven tensed, her eyes darting to Harry for help.

"Um, well we came here for help, actually," said Harry. Mrs. Weasley bustled in with tea.

"The king has gone mad," said Zenpo bluntly.

"Zenpo-"

"They'll hear about it soon enough," said Zenpo. "He plans on going to war here."

"What?" asked Hermione and Mrs. Weasley gasped lightly. "We've had a long standing truce! For hundreds of years! You don't just break that!"

"Yes, well, Trigon has gone crazy and wants to go to war."

"Then why-?" Ron looked at Raven.

"We don't approve," said Zenpo.

"But you're his daughter, aren't you supposed to be loyal to him?" asked Ron. "No offense."

"Not when he's gone completely mad!" spat Raven, with more anger than she meant."

"Excuse me-"

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I just can't agree with him."

"So you came here." Hermione looked at Harry.

"We needed to get away, quickly."

"Why?" asked Ginny.

Harry rubbed his forehead, not wanting to go over certain things with Raven in the room, in case it upset her. Mrs. Weasley saved him.

"We've got plenty of spare rooms, most of my boys aren't living here now, so if you'd like to rest a bit, ladies, or freshen up. My husband's away too, so it'll be quiet."

"Yes, please," said Raven, feeling drained. She noticed Hermione eyes kept flicking to her wrists, which were still bruised lightly, plus her lip, which still bore a faint cut mark.

Mrs. Weasley showed them upstairs to a room and got them some water to clean up with. Raven and Zenpo freshened themselves up.

"They're very nice, aren't they?" asked Raven.

"Yes, Harry mentioned to me they were like his surrogate family, since his own didn't like him, although he didn't say why. Raven, you look so tired."

"So do you," said Raven.

"We could nap a little. Harry said he'll discuss things with them."

"I don't want them knowing everything!"

"Well, he's not going to tell what-what the bastard did."

They laid down for naps on the clean beds, glad for something different than the ground. To Raven, it felt like a cloud and she actually slipped into sleep much quicker.

Harry was downstairs with the others.

"Listen, Mrs. Weasley, I need help with my back, I have to keep cleaning it…it's not healing to good…"

"What happened to your back?" demanded Hermione.

"Trigon had be imprisoned and whipped, among other things."

"Why?!" shrieked Hermione.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron.

"Don't curse." Mrs. Weasley smacked his arm. "Come on, let's go to the bathing room."

Harry sat on a stool his armor of, while Mrs. Weasley removed the bandages Zenpo had used on him.

"It's still looks kinda bad."

"Yeah, I reopened them like two or three times, and the guys who whipped me put stuff on it to hinder healing, to keep it painful."

"But why?" asked Ron. "You haven't told us much, just showed up here with the princess and her lady in tow."

"All right, all right," said Harry. "Sorry." He told them how he had originally met and saved Raven from bandits, and then the events at the castle, although he didn't mention Raven had been raped, he just said Trigon used him to distress her and then hit her.

"She can control her powers though right enough to not blow the house up right?" asked Ron.

"Yes, she's not stupid."

"Are you still courting her?"

"Yes, well, technically, were kind of on the run, so not much courting there."

Mrs. Weasley finished bandaging and gave Harry a clean shirt to put on.

They stayed a few days, getting better. Raven kept trying to help out around the kitchen, although Mrs. Weasley had to be convinced. She felt like she as insulting the princess by letting her peel potatoes, and then shocked that Raven actually knew how.

"I got around underfoot in the kitchens a lot as a small child, so the cooks let me do things. Zenpo kept trying to drag me out a lot at first, saying princesses didn't chop carrots."

Raven didn't mind peeling potatoes, or some mindless work, to keep her brain off other things. Zenpo helped her with meditation and lifting things with her mind, so she could use her powers better.

But at night, trying to sleep, Raven worried. Her father would likely find her soon. He would catch her, kill Zenpo, kill Harry, kill anyone trying to help her…

She had a horrible nightmare, reliving the rape, and then dreamed of Trigon trying to murder everyone in the household. Raven awoke in her bed, paralyzed with fear. She usually awoke crying every night, sometimes shrieking, waking Zenpo. This time she hadn't, but she was stiff with fear, sweating, her wrists ached liked someone had grabbed them. She couldn't live like this, constantly remembering, and then only bringing death to others. She just couldn't. It was horribly cruel and selfish of her to expect them to stick with her.

Raven got out of bed and tiptoed to the door. Zenpo didn't stir. Raven left the house quietly, like a mouse, shaking, afraid someone would hear her, and stop her. Her mind was whirling with thoughts; she kept seeing and feeling Trigon holding her down. She didn't want to be alive anymore. She wanted everything to stop. She struggled to keep a lid on her abilities, so nothing would go haywire.

She ran through the property to the far edge where the river was. Part of her was numb, but the other part was having difficulty keeping her powers from doing this. The wind whipped and some tree branches fell. Innocent flowers found themselves being ripped from the ground. She reached the river. It was deep, with a bridge crossing it. Raven clambered onto the wooden railing. She didn't want to live anymore. She couldn't endanger Harry and Zenpo. They would both die if she lived. The river was deep and swift; it could carry her off and finish things. She just had her nightgown on, she should have worn her cloak, and it would have weighed her down more. But she wasn't a good swimmer, and there were rocks, hopefully she'd get knocked out and inhale more water.

She jumped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **See if you can find the Monty Python reference. :)**

She hit the surface, hard, and freezing cold water seemed to swallow her. Raven, instinctively holding her breath, forced herself to inhale. The water entered her lungs and it felt horrible, causing her to attempt to cough and only inhale more, uncontrollably. She choked, and flailed, feeling herself get carried along by the current. She could feel herself slipping off, her bodies automatic flailing response weakening. Her last thought was that Harry and Zenpo could escape Trigons wrath, now that she would be out of the picture. They could split up and hide far away.

The next thing she knew she was on something hard, retching uncontrollable, someone was holding her on her side. She was puking water up and also panicking, not realizing who was holding her. She flailed.

"Get off me!" she screamed, coughing.

"Raven, it's just me!" said Harry. There was a faint light coming from his wand, lying in the grass.

"What are you doing?!" Raven coughed. "Let me go!"

"No! I saw you jump off the railing! You're lucky I managed to pull you out!"

"Why!?" shrieked Raven. "Why didn't you just leave me?! I don't want to live anymore!" she pounded her fists on Harry's chest. "I'll only get you and Zenpo killed! He'll find us and kill you if I stay! I don't want to live! Why did you have to pull me out! I hate you! I was supposed to die!"

Harry was wrapping his cloak around her tightly. She was shivering wildly, screaming at him in a fury. Harry got a glimpse of four red eyes and knew she must be having trouble with her powers. The wind was whipping wildly and a few bushes got uprooted. Not knowing what to do, he clutched her close, trying to warm her up, rocking her slightly.

"It's okay, Raven…"

"It's not okay!" she was pushing at him still, but he was stronger than her. Her body was exhausted and she went limp in his arms, crying, Harry's strong arms holding her and rocking her. "Every night I have to relive it! And he's going to find me and use me for my powers and kill you! Or imprison and torture you and then kill you!"

"Raven," said Harry, softly, "don't you think even if something happened to you, Trigon wouldn't still try and capture Zenpo and me? Or kill us. Trigon wanted me tortured and dead, Zenpo committed treason by releasing me. Then we both committed treason by taking you and running off with you."

"Then you shouldn't have left me and ran! I could have killed myself by now!"

"We couldn't leave you with your father who-that bastard! And he would have kept you from killing yourself. He wouldn't have left you with anything to do with it, and who knows what else he'd do to you. No, Raven, killing yourself is not the answer. Either way he'd come after me and Zenpo and take his anger out on us."

It was the most he'd said to her at one time like that.

"But how can I live like this…"

"We'll help you anyway we can," said Harry. "If you have to, you can wake either Zenpo or me up if you need to talk, or anything."

"Harry, he'll find us. And he's a demon…"

"Then we'll fight him! We'll do whatever it takes! Just…please don't try to kill yourself again. I love you."

Harry loosened his grip a bit, now that he was sure she wasn't about to go flinging herself into the river again. Raven sat up, still bundled in his cloak.

"How can you still love me?" By the light of his wand, he could see she had stopped crying and her face was stoic again.

"What-Raven-"

"I'm used." Her voice was hard and flat. "Men only want virgins to court and marry."

"That's not true-"

"What if that bandit had raped me before you got there? You would have lugged me back home, got a reward from Trigon, and went on your way. You wouldn't have thought twice about me afterwards because I would have been defiled, worthless…"

Harry gently clasped her hand and Raven turned her head to look at him. His face was hard and intense.

"As stupid as it may sound, I fell in love with you in the hall at that castle. I never felt like this about any other girl. I would never think you're worthless, or defiled, especially about something you couldn't even stop."

"O-okay," said Raven, surprised at this outpouring of feelings. "I'm sorry, Harry. I've been selfish, too caught up to really stop and think about what a good man you are."

"I'm not that great," said Harry, sheepishly. He helped her up. "I barely could even talk to most women before you. Even Hermione said I needed to loosen up and think about something other than training and school. And this was coming from a girl who studied for hours at a time and got top grades in everything."

"How come you didn't marry her?" asked Raven with a small smile. "Since you could talk to her."

Harry shrugged. "I never felt that way about her. She was like a sister from our first year. She ended up fancying Ron. Didn't see that one coming…"

"Please don't tell all the others about-tonight," pleaded Raven, as they got closer to the house.

"Zenpo might be up."

"She might not; she can sleep like the dead if she's tired enough."

"All right, but what do we say if someone is up? It doesn't look very good that we've been out and coming back together."

"I'll just say I went for a walk because I couldn't sleep, and you did too, I guess? And we ran into each other. Wait, why were you outside?"

"Couldn't sleep," said Harry.

"Good thing, I guess," said Raven. "I'm sorry, I won't do that again."

"It's okay," Harry was whispering now. He pulled his wand out and did a few spells. "So we can get in."

"How come I got out fine?"

"You can leave no problem, but at night, Hermione puts wards up. You know, just in case."

"I don't really want to go back to bed," said Raven. "I'm afraid to go to sleep."

"We could sit by the fire, unless you want to be alone."

"You can sit with me."

Harry stoked the dying embers and put a few logs on and Raven went to the kitchen and found some tea in a jug. She snuck upstairs to change into a different nightdress, praying Zenpo was still asleep. Thankfully she was, muttering about herbs in her sleep. Raven wouldn't have a way to explain the muddy, wet nightdress so she hid it, planning to get rid of later.

In her own cloak, she went back downstairs and sat on the couch with Harry, drinking tea with him, his own cloak spread out to dry. He was wearing black pants and a loose white shirt. He had wet spots on his clothes from holding Raven.

Raven still felt chilled, although she tried not to show it.

"Do you mind," said Harry, holding his arm out.

"No," said Raven, shaking her head. She focused on not flinching as he laid his arm around her shoulder and after a minute, she relaxed into him, focusing on the fire. He was warm and Raven could feel it through her cloak and nightdress.

Harry just prayed she could hear how fast his heart was thumping.

Staring into the fire, finally feeling at ease, Raven's eyes drooped shut. She would have dropped her tea cup if Harry hadn't eased it from her limp fingers.

He knew he should wake her up probably and have her go to her bed, but she looked so at peace finally, he didn't want too yet. He ended up nodding off on the couch as well.

Raven awoke in the morning, realizing Harry had fallen asleep on the couch and was slumped over to the side. Raven had her head against his chest. She wriggled off and knew she had to get upstairs in case Zenpo awoke. She blearily made her way out of the room through one of the doors, leading upstairs.

Harry awoke a few minutes later, feeling someone watching him. Hermione was standing there, Ron entering the room.

"Uh, I was downstairs. Why was Raven down here with you?" asked Hermione. "I don't think she heard us though."

"Not what it looks like," mumbled Harry, groggily sitting up.

"Well, when you say that, it makes it seem worse, but I know you, and you don't go ravishing ladies in the night…"

"Harry's a virgin still," blurted Ron.

"Ron, shut up!" snapped Harry.

"Geez, men." Hermione rolled her eyes and left the room, her skirt swishing.

"Hermione, wait, Harry looks like he's gonna slug me!"

"Maybe you deserve it!"

"You do deserve it!"

"OW!"

Raven dressed upstairs before waking Zenpo, who luckily hadn't awoken in the night.

"Raven, you look dreadful."

"Thanks," Raven deadpanned.

"No, I mean, you've got really dark shadows under your eyes, that's all. You look tired."

Raven shrugged and adjusted her cloak.

"Nightmares?" asked Zenpo, drawing her into a hug.

"Yeah," said Raven, with a sigh.

They went downstairs and there was a knocking on the door. Raven's heart thudded. They had been found.

But it was only two boys, twins, with red hair.

"Fred, George! What a surprise!" there mother beamed at them.

"Hey, mum," said one. "Thought we pop by for a visit. We left the shop under the care of Lee."

"We heard rumors. There's a group of guards searching. There a few towns over I believe. Looking for a purple haired girl, not even a day away…weird, anyway, we brought some stuff…"

They both happened to notice Raven. The others came in.

"Guards? Already?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said one of the twins, Raven couldn't tell them apart. Maybe the one with the dark tunic and cloak was George? "Hey, Harry!"

"There coming for us," said Harry. "We better go."

"Wait, looking for you?"

"Why? Who is she?"

"No offense my lady."

Harry was darting for the stairs. "Mrs. Weasley can explain, we gotta pack and go."

Raven and Zenpo darted upstairs and quickly got there things. Harry rushed downstairs, in his armor, to saddle Hedwig and Chestnut.

"Do you need help?" asked George, meeting him outside. "Mum gave us a quick summary. That's the princess Raven from the Western Kingdom? The half demon girl?"

"Yes," said Harry. "I didn't know how much time we'd have, I was hoping for longer." He had wanted Raven to have more time to recuperate, learn her abilities better. No time now.

"We could come with-"

"No!" said Harry. "Just stay here with your mum, if it's found out that your family was sheltering us…you don't know us okay?"

Raven and Zenpo said hurried goodbyes and left the house.

"Sorry we couldn't get to really meet your brother and you, er, George?" said Zenpo.

"I'm Fred, can't you tell us apart?!"

"Sorry, Fred…"

"Just kidding, I am George!"

They saddled up and left.

"They're less than a day away," said Harry as they rode down a trail leading through the woods. Raven could see the river off to the side. She closed her eyes, holding onto Harry. It didn't hurt to ride astride anymore, so she could sit behind Harry now. "So we don't have much time to get away-shit."

Much farther down the trail, they could hear what sounded like a group of men. A big group.

"There must be a second group, closer," said Harry, leading Hedwig through the trees. "Quick. We should go through town. Hedwig's different looking, nobody will look twice."

They snuck off through the trees and cantered into town, looking like ordinary travelers passing through. Harry noticed small groups of men, two or three at a time, eyeballing people, checking out horses.

"There everywhere," said Zenpo, her hood up, covering her hair and ears. Raven had her hood up too and Harry was swathed in his black cloak.

It was tense until they got through the town and onto the road. Raven heaved a shuddery sigh.

"What are we supposed to do, really?" asked Raven. "Run forever?"

Zenpo bit her lip. "I don't know."

"We can't really just go run after Trigon and kill him," said Harry. "That likely wouldn't work in our favor. Maybe we could go to my school…"

"You're school?"

"Yes, Hogwarts. Dumbledore could help hide and protect us, maybe."

There were trees again, and their canopy blocked out the sun. It was very cool and Raven was glad for her cloak.

There was a sudden rustling and a man dropped down onto their horse, crashing down on Raven and Harry. Another dropped on Zenpo, grabbing her in a chokehold and flipping them off Chestnut, who bucked and ran.

"Hold on Raven!" yelled Harry, yanking Hedwig reins, causing her to rear up, trying to buck the intruder off. But Ravens grip slipped and she found herself rolling on the ground with the man.

"Gotcha, you little bitch!" a hand clutched her throat. Suddenly the man coughed blood and fell sideways. Harry had run him through with his sword and then he killed the man who was choking Zenpo. Zenpo kicked the dead man off and got up and managed to catch Chestnut.

More men were coming through the trees.

"Did you think you could run forever, daughter?"

It was Trigon, unfortunately not dead, despite the rock Raven had dropped on him. Raven's stomach heaved and she stumbled backward.

"Hello, Harry, I see you got away, Zenpo, our little treasonous elf, setting prisoners free. Let's make this quick. Raven, you come with me. The guards will take care of the other two."

"Never," hissed Raven.

"Don't you miss your dear old dad?" asked Trigon.

"You are not my father anymore!" spat Raven. "You are a disgusting beast! How dare you rape me and then act like everything's fine!"

"I only did what I needed to draw your powers out."

"How dare you try and justify it!" snarled Harry. "Like that makes it okay!"

Trigon smirked at Raven. "Well, daddy always knows best doesn't he? Now, you can come with me and help. I will never lay a finger on you again, as long as you obey me. The longer you resist me, the more your friends will suffer."

Harry was already flinging Raven onto Hedwig and getting up on the horse himself. Zenpo was on Chestnut and they started to flee, Harry, keeping an eye above in case more men were waiting.

Raven could hear Trigon roaring in anger behind, and then the clomp of hooves. There horses must have been hidden in the woods and Trigons, the fastest, was now gaining on them as they hurtled across an empty field, part of an abandoned farm likely.

Harry ordered Zenpo to stop a second and he practically shoved Raven onto Zenpos horse.

"What are you doing?" asked Raven.

"Run, and don't look back. Just go."

Chestnut took off.

Harry alone on Hedwig, wheeled around, his sword drawn, and wand in the other. Trigon yelled from across the field.

"You can let them run, if you like, I'll find them. You're not so smart Harry Potter."

Trigon let his men go first, most of them were only swordsmen, not wizards, so Harry took care of them easily enough. The last two came hurtling toward Harry. Harry dodged a spell and stunned the first, and as his horse continued to run past, Harry lashed his sword, slicing the man's head off. The second man backed off, wary.

Trigon, decided to use one of his powers, the ability to summon small fire demons. It was a minor, and would disappear as soon as it made a kill.

A snake of fire whooshed through the grass, smoking slightly. Harry noticed it as it slithered closer, spooking Hedwig slightly.

"Sshh," Harry soothed his horse and he leaned toward down, happening to lock eyes across the field with Trigon.

"Wants his face burned off, I see," Trigon muttered to himself. But why was Harry was smirking like that?

Harry leaned closer, looking at the snake, which had stopped short. Harry's lips appeared to be moving. Suddenly it turned toward the other horseman, and lunged, the man screamed, raising his wand but the snake bit his throat and lashed around is body, burning him, injecting fiery venom into the man's throat. He convulsed, screamed with the pain of the burns, and fell off his horse twitching, dead. The snake vanished.

"A Parseltongue, damn!" said Trigon. "Well done, Harry, I wasn't expecting that."

His horse crept forward. Harry kept his eyes on his opponent. Trigon had a sneaky smile, like he the vague beginnings of a genius plan forming in his mind.

"An ability like that is very rare, and useful. You could control basilisks with that, you know."

"So? I don't need a basilisk."

"Well, others might want them. I would be prepared to forgive your transgressions, if you come work for me. I'm offering you a chance again to be my knight."

Harry gritted his teeth. "No, I don't like rapists."

Trigon raised his sword and charged Harry. Harry flung himself backwards, laying as flat as he could along Hedwig despite the saddle, feeling the blade whoosh by overhead, at the same time kicking Hedwig into a run. He sat back up, fired a spell. Trigon horse sidestepped at the last moment and then charged again. They dueled again, Harry fighting with both his wand and sword. A spell landed but Trigons armor reflected it and Harry had to dip sideways in the saddle, nearly falling off, to avoid it. He swung back up, his sword barely managing to parry a blow coming his way.

Harry kicked Hedwig into running again. His wand was pretty useless against Trigons armor. He tucked it in his saddlebag, to keep it safe. He wheeled Hedwig around, intending to charge again.

Trigon was charging too, sword ready. Harry stood in his saddle, tensed for what he was about to do. As they got close, Trigon swung, about to slice Harry across the middle, but Harry had brought his foot up onto the seat of the saddle and jumped off Hedwig, avoiding the sword, landing in front of Trigon on his rear in front of the pommel. Trigon looked surprised, and Harry brought his boots together and kicked Trigon right in his face just as the horse reared in fright.

Trigon fell backwards with an angry yell, Harry slid after him, raising his sword, ready to bring it down, but Trigons horse, wheeled around, rearing again, and sideswiped Harry right in the head with a sharp hoof.

It felt like his head was exploding with pain as he fell on his side, cursing himself for not watching out for the horse. Trigon rolled out of the way.

Harry clutched his head, feeling the blood gush out, drenching his hair and trickling down to his neck. He got to his knees, grasping his sword. The world seemed like it was tilting.

"You're a tough one boy," said Trigon, getting closer. "You've actually quite impressed me." Harry felt the sharp tip of the sword touch the side of his neck. Harry sword arm twitched.

"Don't," said Trigon. "Or it will be your last move for sure. I'm going to make a deal. I will let you all go, this once. I will give you some time. You can talk some sense into Raven, Zenpo I don't give a shit about, and you can come work for me. The next time I find you, if you're smart, you'll agree to be my knight. I haven't had a good fight with a man in a while. And Raven, if she's smart enough, will willingly come with me too. Don't think you can use this time to just run far away and think I won't find you, because I will." He brought down his sword hard enough stab through a weak point in the armor, the point going clear through the back of his side and out the front. Harry gritted his teeth and yelled, collapsing onto the ground. "First one to draw blood wins Harry. Oops, there's a chance you'll bleed out now. Oh well, if you do, I'll just go find Raven in a few days and force her to come with me. But I think you'll live. You'll probably have about two weeks before I come looking for you. Plenty of time to think."

Harry could hear Trigon getting on his horse and leaving. Hedwig came over and nudged Harry, worriedly.

His head and side hurt badly, but he needed to go find Raven and Zenpo, make sure they were okay. Hedwig was nudging his hand, whinnying softly. Harry fumbled for the reins dangling and got a grip and Hedwig lifted her head, pulling him up a bit, so he could get onto his knees at least. Then Hedwig lowered herself to the ground so Harry could struggle into the saddle.

"Good Hedwig," Harry mumbled, patting her neck, while she rose up and started off. Harry's head throbbed and everything seemed fuzzy and to be moving. He leaned over, vomited, and hoped he didn't bleed out.

Chestnut had taken his two occupants and ran directly into a magic booby trapped farm. A little zap at the edge and chestnut had whinnied and bolted, having dumped his two occupants on the ground, knocking the wind out of them.

"I caught you!" a man was squawking. "You've been stealing my eggs! It's been you ain't it!"

Raven struggled to suck in breathe. "We haven't stole your bloody eggs you fool!"

"Why you charging through here then, huh? Tryin' to do a ride by past my chicken coop…"

"No, bandits," Zenpo gasped out, getting up. The man in question had a dirty face, with small eyes and nose and a hairstyle that looked like it exploded.

"Eh, bandits?"

"Yes, they were chasing us!" said Raven, going along with the lie. "And you're stupid trap spooked the horse, zapped us, and now we have to catch the stupid horse!

"Oh, sorry, well, bandits, well, I'll be on my way."

"You wouldn't even help us?"

"No, no, bandits not my thing, have a good day ladies. Leave my eggs alone."

Raven was so angry, a rock accidentally found itself zooming at his head.

"Well, you only knocked him out, but this is why you have to be careful, accidents like that," Zenpo told him.

"Eh, he deserved it."

They ran around trying to catch Chestnut, who decided he had enough. The barn was on a hill, so Raven climbed up a ladder on the side and looked out into the distance. She hoped he didn't stay to fight them all, just divert them a bit, and then flee. She didn't really think Harry could stand up to all of them, could he?

In the far distance, there was a speck, a brown and gray one, moving at a good clip. It was alone…

Harry clutched onto Hedwig as she moved, each jolt causing a knife of pain to go through his head and side. He had blood running down the side of his face, his neck. He was surprised he hadn't passed out already from blood loss. But he wanted to find Raven and Zenpo, make sure they were okay.

But his body decided enough was enough. Blackness was eating at the edges of his vision and he slumped off Hedwig, landing hard on the ground and everything went black.

Chestnut finally stopped running around, evading them and Zenpo and Raven took off.

"I'm sure that him, but he wasn't riding very fast, so maybe he got injured," Raven told Zenpo.

They saw Hedwig first, her colors still muddled brown and gray and she was bending over Harry, who was collapsed on his back on the ground.

Raven gasped, seeing all the blood and she rushed to him.

"Zenpo, he's hurt bad."

They dragged him to a little clearing in the woods, sheltered by trees on all sides and removed his armor so Zenpo could clean his side wound and do her best with her abilities and tools.

"Raven, try to heal him a bit. Your mother could, you might. Try to imagine like healing energy going from your body to your body to his."

Raven placed her hands gently on his side wound and did what Zenpo said. Raven could feel something flowing from her and she saw her hands were bathed in blue light. The bleeding stopped.

It was tiring though and Raven's hands started to shake.

"Okay, stop," said Zenpo.

"But he's still wounded-"

"I know, rest a minute, and then do his head. I can patch him up and then we can do some more later. You'll get better don't worry. He won't die."

Raven did his head although she couldn't really see any difference, considering there was hair in the way. Zenpo bandaged him up.

"So where is-that bastard," asked Raven. "I haven't seen any sign of him or his men."

"Maybe Harry injured him badly enough and sent him packing, temporarily anyway."

"Maybe, yeah, it's all I can think of."

Raven had tried to remain awake all night, watching him, but she fell asleep and awoke later to him moaning.

"Harry!" she whispered.

Harry lifted a hand to the bandages wrapped around his head.

"What-how did I get here?"

"We found you collapsed next to Hedwig."

"Oh."

"How does your head feel?"

"Like a pack of gryphons ran it over."

Raven pulled out one of Zenpos vials and helped Harry drink it.

"Lemme see if I can heal it a little more." Raven placed her hands on his head ever so gently and Harry felt the throbbing lessen a bit.

"What did you do?"

"Healing powers, Zenpo says my Mother had them, I guess I do too, although I'm not so good yet, and it's tiring. But I'll get better. You've got a bit of a hole in your side."

"Trigon stabbed me. His horse got me in the head. Trigon said he'd give us time to think. Wants you to go back to him, me to be his knight, the bastard."

"How could he think I would just go home, like nothing happened?"

She lay on the ground again.

"Harry, you need some rest."

Harry put his arm out and Raven saw what he was asking. She hesitated a moment and then cuddled up to his side (his good side) her cloak tucked around her. Zenpo probably would have frowned if she saw this, but it wasn't like anybody was touching anything inappropriate.

Raven listened to Harry's breathing grow slow and deep and then she slipped into sleep herself.

Harry awoke stiff in the morning, his head throbbing again. He realized Raven had shifted in her sleep and now had one arm flung over his chest and a leg hooked over his, so his heart fluttered a little. He couldn't believe she had agreed to let him hold her last night.

He heard a throat clearing and saw Zenpo sitting up and, surprise, frowning at them both.

"Nothing happened," said Harry.

Zenpo was struggling not to smile. "Still shouldn't be hugging so close at night."

Raven snored in her sleep slightly and rolled away from Harry to her other side.

"Well, let's check you injuries, shall we."

Raven woke up and helped Zenpo get Harry sitting up against the saddle (they put it on the ground) and they washed the blood out of his hair and Raven got to practice her healing again.

"It helps with the pain in my skull," said Harry.

"You may have fractured it, so we'll be staying here for the day at least."

"I wanted to get us to Hogwarts. Trigon said he'll back soon."

"We've got at least two weeks."

"I can ride."

"I'm not letting you jiggle along the road on Hedwig and do something to hurt yourself worse. You're still dizzy and in pain, aren't you?"

"Just a little," grumbled Harry.

"So let's play it safe, and Raven can practice her powers. We don't want something happening that makes you worse."

Zenpo brewed some more of potion mixes and Raven spent longer practicing, wearing herself out by early afternoon. She took a nap while Zenpo fiddled with her herbs. Harry liked watching Raven sleep. Her stoic face smoothed out more and she looked more peaceful.

Zenpo made finished putting herbs away, not paying attention.

"Zenpo, are you married?"

"Hmm? Married?" Zenpo looked up from her book. "No, I never got married. I was going to, but the loser ran off with someone else."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Harry. "I don't mean to be nosy."

Zenpo shrugged. "It's no problem. My life turned out better. I heard Trigon needed someone to be a companion to his daughter so I applied. She was already weaned, so I was her companion and lady in waiting all these years, made sure she had her lessons, didn't run too rampant. I was surprised how well she turned out. Some highborn girls end up being _such brats!"_

Harry chuckled.

"So how come you're not married? I'm surprised you didn't leave school hitched. All the ladies must have been clamoring after you."

"Uh, no." Harry turned pink slightly. "Hermione said I was too shy, that they had all given up after a while. Fred and George told me they couldn't believe Ron got married before me."

"What about your family?" asked Zenpo. "Mine lives in the moors to the North."

"My parents died when I was a baby," said Harry. "Our village got attacked by a band of evil wizards. They died protecting me."

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry."

Harry shrugged. "I don't remember any of it. I was like one. I got shuffled off to by Aunt and Uncle. My mother, Lily, had a sister named Petunia married to some oaf named Vernon."

His voice sounded like he had tasted something sour.

"I guess there not so nice…"

"My Uncle beat the crap out of me several times a week. Three times I thought he had gone far enough to kill me. He hated me. Their son, Dudley, liked beating me up too, since I was smaller. Then when I turned eleven, I got to go to Hogwarts, and never see them again. That was nice."

"You're family was terrible!" Raven was awake.

"Eh, they can't touch me now," said Harry. "I threw myself into training so no one could ever hurt me again without me being able to fight back at least, fairly. And so I could protect others if possible."

…

The next day, with Zenpos' potions, and Raven practicing her powers, Harry felt much better. He had awoken again with Raven snuggled up to him and that had perked him up.

"If you get tired or your head starts hurting, we'll need to stop then," said Zenpo.

"Okay, I'm not a baby!" said Harry, saddling his horse.

"No, you're a man, and men are stubborn sometimes. They could probably chop all your limbs off and you'd say, 'tis nothing but a flesh wound, I'm fine.'"

Harry heard Raven snort.

"Ha ha, very funny. You know, I could say things about women." Harry nudged Hedwig into a trot.

"You wouldn't dare, you're outnumbered." Raven poked his arm.

A few days later they were about be passing through the town where Harry grew up. His Aunt and Uncle lived on the outskirts in a pleasant house. His Uncle had made a decent living with a store in city.

They were trotting down the road that would eventually lead through the city of Surrey, the house about a hundred yards away.

"That's where I grew up," said Harry, obviously not sounding enthused.

"You haven't been back since you left, have you?" asked Zenpo.

"No."

A small, skinny boy, with sandy blonde hair was by the fence, fixing a top plank. He noticed them and kept his head down.

Harry halted Hedwig, staring at the boy. He had a black eye, and marks on his arms that looked all too familiar to Harry, having grown up with a man who enjoyed doling out whippings with the buckle end of the belt.

"Hey," said Harry. The boy looked up warily.

"Hello, sir," he said.

"You live here, with Vernon and Petunia Dursley?"

"Yes, sir," said the boy. "And, Dudley, their son."

"How long have you been here?"

"About two years."

Two years of living with this abusive family. Not as long as ten years, but any time was too much.

"Raven, Zenpo, do you mind if we stop here for a bit?" Harry muttered to them. "I can't allow this."

"Of course, Harry, but what are you going to do?" asked Raven.

"See if I can stop this somehow," replied Harry.

"He's obviously being abused," hissed Raven, picturing Vernon as someone similar to her father. "We should take him with us."

"We could," said Harry. He turned back to the boy, who was standing at the fence. "Why are you living here? Are you related in any way?"

The boy shook his head.

"Then why are you here?"

"I-I live here."

"Yes, but _why_?"

"Well, I used to live in town with my dad, but he died, so I was on my own and I got caught stealing from this store, and Mr. Dursley owned it. It was just a piece of fruit but he caught me and demanded where my parents were, I had to tell him I had no one, so he said if I wanted to eat, I could come live at his house and work here."

"So he feeds you?" Harry remembered what his meals had been like sometimes; small, sometimes barely scraps.

"Yes." The boy stomach growled loudly at that moment and he flushed pink.

"And you like it here?"

The boy said yes, but cast his eyes down.

Harry dismounted and pointed to a tree not too far from the house.

"If you want to sit in the shade, I'll take care of this."

Raven and Zenpo moved off toward the tree.

"What are we going to do with the boy if we take him with us?" asked Zenpo. "Not that I'm saying we should just leave him there, he's obviously being beaten…but we're kind of in trouble ourselves…"

"Maybe we could find somebody nice to take him in, or take him to Hogwarts with us. Maybe he can go to school there, if he has magical ability."

It was just Harry and the boy now, who was looking very nervous.

"Please, Sir, if I've done something to offend you…"

Harry hopped the fence, and knelt next to kid.

"Listen, you're not trouble, okay? My name's Harry."

"I'm Roland," said the boy.

"Roland, when I was very young, just a toddler, my parents passed away, and I was sent to live here. Petunia was my mother's sister. So I'm related to these people. They were very mean to me."

Roland looked pale. "Sir, they're very mean to me, too," he whispered, looking nervously at the house. "Mr. Dursley beats me, he says I'm not good enough and that I'm lucky he took me in, because otherwise I'd just be another city rat roaming the streets, looking for a handout and then dying in a gutter. I try to be a good, and work hard, but I still get beat, I don't know how to be better-"

"It's not you," said Harry. "Uncle Vernon did the same to me. He's very cruel and mean. Listen, would you like to leave?"

"I would-but I don't know where to go. I think I have a much older cousin who lives quite far outside of Surrey, near Inglewood, but it's too far for me to walk. I did try to run away one night…but I didn't get far...He caught me. It was stupid of me to try and go; I don't even know if she lives there anymore. I had no way to contact her after my dad died. You need money to send a letter via owl or a messenger, and I didn't have it."

Harry's face was hard, thinking. "Well, you can come with us, if you'd like. We could try and see if your cousin lives there. If not, I can bring you to Hogwarts. Maybe work something out there."

He knew Dumbledore wouldn't exactly be ecstatic that Harry was coming around with an orphan in tow, but he couldn't leave Roland here. That would be barbaric. Dumbledore would understand Harry's reasoning.

Rolands face lit up. "Could I? I promise I won't be a burden, I won't do anything wrong, I promise, please!"

"Alright, it's settled, but I need word with my Aunt and Uncle."

"Mrs. Dursley is in the house, but Mr. Dursley isn't back from his shop. He didn't need me today. I don't think Dudley's home, he's probably in the city too."

"Let's go to the house."

Harry knocked on the door, Roland behind him. Aunt Petunia answered the door, and looked surprised.

"H-Harry. You're all grown up."

Aunt Petunia wasn't as bad as Uncle Vernon. She had occasionally smacked him when she was in a bad mood, like after an argument with her husband, but that was it. Mostly she disappeared when Uncle Vernon started hitting Harry.

"Hello," said Harry. "I'm here to talk to Uncle Vernon."

"He's not back, but he should be soon. Uh, would you like to come in?"

"Yes, thank you," said Harry, forcing himself to be polite. He stepped into the foyer.

Aunt Petunia took in the site of him in his armor, his sword in its scabbard, his wand in its holster.

"So, I guess you graduated, and you're a Knight now?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"You work for any Lord or-?"

"No, not at the moment."

"Whose the two ladies with the horses?" asked Aunt Petunia.

Harry didn't want to elaborate too much on them, just in case, for safety reasons.

"A lady and her companion that I'm escorting her to visit a relative."

"Oh, well, that's sounds nice. Um, would you like to sit for tea?"

This was the most Aunt Petunia said to Harry at one time, in a pleasant voice. It was weird for Harry, being back, as an adult, being treated almost normally by his Aunt, and not like an invisible house servant.

"Um, yeah," said Harry.

"Roland, go to your room," said Aunt Petunia waving Roland off, who scuttled off to the back of the house, giving Harry a desperate look. It was probably the same "room" Harry had slept in, a closet under the stair case, not a real room.

Harry sat in the parlor while Petunia poured some tea. He remembered cleaning everything in this room, keeping it polished and spic and span for his Aunt, who freaked over a spot of dirt and Uncle Vernon who just wanted to keep Harry toiling away all day. He remembered there being guests in here, drinking tea, eating snacks, laughing, while Harry had to stay out of the way. He also remembered being six and having his head bashed into the stone hearth for breaking a vase, and then having to clean the blood up later. That had been the first time he thought he was actually going to die.

"So, what brings you back here?" said Petunia.

Harry fingered the handle of the tea cup. "The boy, Roland."

Aunt Petunia blinked. "You're Uncle got him off the street. So he helps out around here, and the shop. He's an orphan. Nobody really cares about them in this city."

"And he's being abused," said Harry.

Aunt Petunia put her cup down. "Harry-"

"Don't try to lie to me," said Harry, his eyes darkening. "I can see the bruises and the black eye."

"Okay, so Uncle Vernon hit him a few times."

"I'm sure it's more than a few times," snapped Harry.

"He wouldn't ever really harm anybody."

Harry sat up straighter in his chair and pointed at the hearth. "Remember when I was six and I broke the vase?" Aunt Petunia's face tightened. "He beat the crap out of me and bashed my head into the hearth until I passed out! I thought I was going to die! I was unconscious for hours, and when I finally came to, he made me clean up all the blood. I could barely stand straight, and I had to clean it up and got kicked for being too slow? That's not harmful to anybody!?"

"I know what he did!" Aunt Petunia said suddenly. "Okay, I know! I'm sorry. I didn't like what he did, that's why I let you get away with stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Like sneaking food out of the kitchen, I knew you were doing it, I just didn't say anything."

"You never stopped him when he was beating me, or locking me up without food. Three times I thought he had taken things too far and I was going to die. Ten years of torture! And I never saw you stand up to him and tell him no."

"He threatened to hit me, okay?" Aunt Petunia swilled her tea around. "I said a few things to him in the early years, when you were a toddler, when he'd kick you or lock you up, but he just brushed me off and when the beatings got worse, I told him to stop, but he threatened to hit me. And then that one time, when he almost choked you to death, I said enough was enough, so he pushed me into the wall and smacked me across the face and yanked my hair and said I'd better keep my mouth shut."

"So what if he hit Dudley?" asked Harry, not too ready to let Petunia off the hook. "Would you have given up so easily?" Aunt Petunia's look said no. "You wouldn't have would you? You would have fought back and risked a whole lot more if your son was in danger."

"He never hit Dudley, never."

"But you let him torture me, your own nephew. I know you didn't get along with my mum, and I know Uncle Vernon isn't particular to wizards, but you shouldn't have left me to fend for myself at his mercy! I'm sorry he hit you, but you never felt what I did, did you?"

Aunt Petunia shook her head almost imperceptibly. "Not like you did. I'm sorry, Harry."

"And now you're letting him do the same to another boy, who he just picked up off the streets. And you still don't say anything. I guess you let Dudley beat on him too, like he used to do to me."

"Dudley doesn't do that anymore. He's grown now, mature."

Harry could hear voices and his eyes flicked to the window. He could see Uncle Vernon coming up the path, nodding to Raven and Zenpo under the tree.

He entered the house.

"Petunia, what are those women doing here? Those friends of yours?"

He entered the parlor and stared at Harry. His face was as beefy as ever, with the same mustache. He had more gray in his hair and he still fat. He removed his cloak and draped it over his arm.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" His eyes flicked to the sword and wand.

"I'm here about Roland."

"What's he got to do with you? Nothing. You can take your fancy pants self and your stupid magic and crap and get the hell out."

"I'm taking Roland with me."

"The hell you are! Who do you think are? I don't care if you're a knight from that blasted school."

"Roland is an orphan, you have no legal hold over him, and you're abusing him."

"It's not abuse, it's discipline."

"Funny, you know, I was disciplined at school a couple of times. Everybody is at one point or another. But I don't remember it ever involving the teacher beating the crap out of me. Gee, I don't think the other students would recall that either.

"I don't care about your wishy washy school. Roland would have starved on the streets if it weren't for me." He puffed himself up.

"You just wanted another servant to order around."

"Well, he's lives here and if I see fit to beat him, I'll beat him. Ain't none of your business. I did an honorable thing taking him in. I don't see why you care anyway…"

Harry rose to his feet angrily.

"Let me tell you something I learned at my 'wishy washy' school," Harry said in a deadly quiet voice. "They train knights there. For those who take that path, we're taught a set of values before we even pick up a sword. And one of those is to protect those weaker than us, those who cannot fend for themselves. We don't just do it to get paid; it's to help those in need, to uphold a code of honor. You're a beast, a bully. You enjoy picking on those weaker than you. Now I'm getting Roland and we're leaving."

Harry turned and left the room, entering into the foyer. Uncle Vernon suddenly tackled him from behind, knocking him into the polished wooden floor. Uncle Vernon was heavy and Harry felt like he was being squashed.

"You little shit! You're nothing but a fucking loser who never learned his place!"

Uncle Vernon was big man, but he didn't know how to fight a grown man properly. Harry wiggled out from underneath his bulk. Vernon went to punch him in the face, but Harry grabbed his fist and twisted his wrist. Uncle Vernon howled like a kicked puppy and scrabbled for a vase on a table, obviously intending to bash Harry over the head. Harry put an end to that with a swift punch to the face. Uncle Vernon fell on his butt and reached for a small dagger in his belt.

"I should've killed you years ago-"

Harry drew his sword and had it at the man's throat in a second. "Don't even think about it."

"You're going to kill me Harry?" asked Uncle Vernon, breathing heavily. "Is that what your school teaches you? To go around killing good men?"

"You're not a good man, you're filth," spat Harry. He imagined punching Uncle Vernon in the face until it was a mess of blood and bruises. He _wanted_ to, as revenge for the beatings he had taken as a kid. But he wouldn't. An honorable knight wouldn't do that.

"If you attack me again, I _will_ do what I must to defend myself," said Harry. "I'm not a little boy anymore that you can kick around like an unwanted dog." Harry sheathed his sword and walked down the hall. The staircase was there and the door to the closet was ajar. He could see Roland peeking out.

"Come on, we're going. They're never going to hurt you again."

Roland cautiously opened the door. He had a little pack with him. Harry walked with him down the hall. Uncle Vernon had gotten to his feet and was saying something to Aunt Petunia in a nasty whisper. Something about beating the stupid out of her. He stopped at looked at Roland.

"He's not leaving with that bag!" Uncle Vernon roared. "Or those shoes! I bought those shoes for him. He leaves with nothing but the clothes he came in."

Harry took a few coins out of his pocket and flung them at his Uncle. "Here, to cover the cost. It's more that what you paid for his few things. Oh, and one more thing. You better not ever bring some orphan here again to abuse. And you better not hit Aunt Petunia. I don't particularly like her, but you don't hit a woman. I heard what you were saying to her." Uncle Vernon's face flushed redder. "I will check back. Don't think I won't."

He walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"Would you like to ride with Zenpo on her horse?"

"Yes!" said Roland. He quickly checked over his shoulder, as if expecting Uncle Vernon to come roaring out of the house.

"He's not going to hurt you again," said Harry.

Raven and Zenpo were standing by the horses.

"Everything all right?" asked Zenpo.

"Yeah, we're taking Roland to his older cousins house."

Raven smiled at Roland. "Have you ever ridden a horse Roland?"

Roland shook his head.

"Well, you can ride with Zenpo if you like. Chestnut is nice horse."

"Okay!" Roland's eyes lit up.

A few minutes later they were paired up and trotting down the road. Roland never looked back.

 **I hope the bit with Harry and his Aunt and Uncle weren't too boring, I know this was a really long chapter. I wasn't sure how to end it and then I decided I wanted to give readers some insight into Harry's background, why he threw himself so much into training at school, thus leading him into being a bit shy at times with the opposite sex, since he was too busy training, and why he chose the life he picked, (being a knight, an honorable one), and why he hasn't gone brutish since he makes a living by killing things mostly, zombats, bandits, ect…**

 **In real life medieval times, there was no threat of Child Protective Services being called if you abused a child, so I imagined Uncle Vernon being much crueler, to the point where even Aunt Petunia would think he was going overboard, but too afraid to stop it, due to fear of incurring her husband's wrath. So I made her the type of person who sees abuse happening daily in her own home, but really does nothing to stop it. In the second book, Uncle Vernon mentions something about flaying Harry to within an inch of his life (after the incident with Dobby and the pudding). Of course he couldn't do that really, because if he abused Harry too much, someone could notice (and possible call CPS) and Dumbledore might come knocking. Here, Uncle Vernon would have no such constraints, and therefore his abusive nature could come out more.**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
